


Coffee Break

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 34,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: A High School AU with a twist! Romance, drama, coffee, tests grading dates! For now it's kids-friendly, but it might change later





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my readers can recognize the first chapters of this story, since they all were posted long ago (still, I went through them and did some editing, so don't shy away from giving them love and a review) But I decided to make this a separate AU with new chapters appearing at random. First 3 chapters will be posted together.

Kagome sighed and grabbed her bag closer to her chest. She was just glad her first day in school was finally over. She had been prepared for it to be a hard one - after all she was joining the school in middle of a semester. Everyone knew everyone already, there were intricate webs of friendship and hate formed, she had to figure out her way around. She had no one to rely on... It was particularly hard for her, because she was very shy and making new friends was always hard. And there was still the matter of lessons, finding classes, staying focused and sharp. And not getting lost in the maze of corridors.

She entered the room where everyone was supposed to retreat for a coffee break during the recesses and after school day was over. It was to strengthen the bonds between peers and Kagome thought it was a really nice idea.

When she entered only Kikyou and Sango were there - Kikyou busy cutting her home-baked pie in slices while Sango was brewing strong, back coffee. Kagome sighed and inhaled deeply the mixed scents of sweet treat and strong coffee. It was like heaven after all the stress and anxiety of the day. Both females smiled at her, but it was Sango who waved at her to come over.

"Can you fetch the cups?" she asked and pointed to a big cabinet, where a host of misfit mugs, cups and glasses waited.

"Um... Which ones belong to whom?" she asked, opening the cabinet. She suspected some people had their favorites.

"Miroku, the biology teacher, has this slim cup with handwritten "Coffee-bearer" written on it," Sango pointed. "Kikyou's that delicate looking tea cup with a bell flower." As Kagome reached carefully for each vessel Kikyou came over and picked up a few plates for the cake slices.

"It just looks fragile," she assured Kagome when she saw the care with which the new one picked her cup. Kagome gave her a small nod and a smile which the other female returned.

"Okay..." she turned around and put the cups on the counter in front of Sango, who filled them with the dark liquid.

"Mine's that green with red swirls," the PE teacher continued. "Kaede will want to get her coffee in that black one..."

"And this monster?" Kagome picked up a big white cup with two handles shaped like pointed ears. She was pretty sure it could hold almost a liter of liquid. A hand reached over her shoulder and grabbed one of the ears. Surprised, Kagome looked after the mug and the hand holding it. It had claws.

"This' mine," said the history teacher Inuyasha and threw at least five sugar cubes in his cup before letting Sango fill it. Kagome looked around and saw that he was not the only one who came in after her - Miroku was already holding his cup and looking at the plates with Kikyou's cake hungrily. The two new teachers were like day and night, one with bright eyes and practically white hair, the other with dark, mysterious eyes and black hair. Yet they had some similarities - for example both were handsome and their hair was longer than other guys'.

"So, how was your day?" Sango put the pot on its place and picked up her cup. She leaned against the counter, looking at the rest gathered around the table where Kikyou was distributing the cake. Inuyasha grabbed a plate and sat down under a window, Miroku joining him. A few other teachers came in to enjoy their coffee, even the principal Kaede made it in the room. Everyone was talking and Kagome smiled softly at the whole group, hoping they'd become good friends with her.

"It was okay, I guess," Kagome held in her hands a plain glass - she had no personal cup. She gave Inuyasha's mug a longing stare, it looked like it could contain enough coffee to keep her hydrated for a whole day. Sango giggled when she saw her gaze and Kagome blushed.

"He's single," the PE teacher whispered in her ear. "But beware, Kikyou's trying to woo him since the semester started. She's new here, just like you, and so far she had no luck."

Kagome didn't dare to look up from the contains of her cup. The historian was... Well, she understood why Kikyou had wanted to date him. But right now Kagome wanted to get used to the school and her students, romance wasn't on her mind... Well, not most of the time. 

"Um... I... I just looked at his mug. I'd like to have so much coffee," she stuttered. The historian was pretty handsome, especially with his exotic white hair and dog ears of a dog hanyou, but she really had his cup on her mind right now... Sango grinned, but then scowled when she saw Miroku had noticed her looking in his general direction and was grinning at her.

"Good advice, be careful around Miroku. He's a bit of a pervert."

"I noticed," Kagome sighed. "He tried to accidentally grab my butt when we met earlier this day," she confessed.

"Ugh, he's going to get in trouble one day or another," Sango raised her eyes to the ceiling. "He's harmless, beside his wandering hand and some teasing. The best way to keep him away is to tell him you're taken. Or you can ask Inuyasha to break his nose for you." Sango wiggled her brows at her. For some reason Kagome felt her cheeks warming up. 

"Would he really do that?" Kagome stared at the chatting historian and biology teacher. Inuyasha sure looked like he could land a few punches, with his muscular body, but at the same time he looked pretty innocent with his cute ears twitching atop his head.

"Most definitely. He did it for Ayame the previous year," Sango shrugged. "Give it all a few weeks and you'll see we're as crazy as the students. Whatever happens you can come to me," she added with a honest smile. Kagome couldn't help but smile back at her new friend.

"Thanks, Sango." She was going to like the coffee time and her new work, she was sure of it. And it seemed she already had a friend. She glanced to Inuyasha's mug again. She was going to borrow it one day. 

.

The chance to borrow Inuyasha's cup came the next day because the historian didn't come to the school. The students who had history this day were elated, as was Kagome. The big white mug was keeping her awake and sharp all day. Or rather the coffee the cup contained.

When she returned the cup to the cabinet later that day, ignoring Rin, the math teacher, giggling and warning her Inuyasha would know about her antics anyway, no matter what, Kagome thought that she was safe unless someone told him.  
.  
.

The next day during the coffee meeting Inuyasha didn't say a word, just hugged his bucket of a cup and seemed to be more focused on teasing Sango than investigating if his mug had been busy the previous day. Kagome gave Rin a wide grin, but the petite teacher just lifted a brow.

.

A few days later Kagome entered the common room to find a scowling Kikyou glaring her way, Rin and Sango giggling and preparing coffee, Miroku putting cookies on a big plate and a big pale green mug similar in shape to Inuyasha's, just with her name written on its side. When she picked it up and looked inside she saw a square of folded paper.

"Go on!" Sango encouraged her when she hesitated and Kagome noticed everyone, even Kikyou, were looking at her with curiosity. She bit her lip and unfolded the paper.

"I know what ya did, wench."


	2. The Mug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an aunt! Yay me! I mean - yay my sister and little niece!

Kagome was sitting by her desk, watching her students twist their faces in obvious pain of remembering the material they had memorized the previous day. There were some with less painful expressions, calmly writing answers for the test questions, but Kagome wasn't surprised to see how many of her students had decided to actually prepare for the test last night.

She took a sip of her coffee and put her huge white mug on the desk. Well, actually, it wasn't her mug. It belonged to Inuyasha, the history teacher, but he wasn't at school today and Kagome had decided to borrow his cup. Her own cup - a gift from a certain hanyou with inclination to feudal era of Japanese history - was not broken or unavailable for use, she had seen it standing on a shelf just next to Sango's. But Inuyasha's mug. It was... Kagome took another sip of her coffee and decided to be honest with herself.

She could have a small crush on the owner of the mug. But after weeks of working in the school Kagome was still only talking to him during the coffee breaks and knew almost next to nothing about him. Apparently he liked big quantities of sweet coffee. And was pretty territorial about his cup. That was why she was so bent on borrowing it when he wasn't at the school.

The classroom door swung open, drawing attention of some students. Kagome smiled up at the man who glared her way and strode in. He was still wearing his coat. In his right hand he held a familiar looking mug with Kagome's name on it. When he glared at the rows of young people they bowed their heads and resumed their attempts to finish the test.

"Good morning, Mr. Akita, it's nice to see you," Kagome said. The man stood next to her desk, his golden eyes focused on the cup she put on the desk. He placed hers just next to it and swiftly poured her coffee from one container to another.

"Can't you see the difference? Yours even has your name on it!" he growled quietly and hugged his cup to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I kinda got attached to yours," she gave him a sheepish smile. "I can make it up to you?"

"Feh, just keep your distance from my mug," he shrugged and left.

.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Miroku nudged his friend who just a minute ago had opened the cabinet in the common room and was now staring at the rows of misfit cups. "What's keeping ya?"

Inuyasha didn't reply, so Miroku put the pot on the counter and walked over to his friend - today they were the first ones to arrive.

"Um... Inuyasha? Why are chocolate swords in your mug?" asked the biology teacher after a minute of staring at the same thing Inuyasha was looking - his white mug filled with cookies shaped like katanas and western style swords. Miroku was even more surprised when he heard his friend's soft voice and saw a small smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Sneaky wench."


	3. Broken

They were known to the whole school as Mug Buddies. Of course the name was given to them by some smart-mouthed student and it was quickly used by both the students and teachers. To Kagome's horror she had once heard a janitor use this name. Most of the people using the silly name were kind, maybe a little excited about nothing, but not meaning anything bad. Still, there were some (namely Kikyou) who seemed to be royally displeased. And there wasn't even anything to be displeased or excited about! 

Kagome was more than embarrassed about the nickname - and the indication that they were 'seeing each other' as some of the students hoped. They were just friends, meeting only at school and never speaking for long. She hoped one day Inuyasha would grow fond of her, but being his friend was enough for her, at least for now. Getting to know him, finding about what they disagreed or agreed on, what he liked to do - there was so much she had to learn about him. And, unlike some guys she had dated in the past, he was also interested in her, asking what movies she liked, if she liked animals and other things.

And why she still kept stealing his mug. To this one Kagome didn't have a straight answer yet. At least not one she could tell him.

They established a ritual, a game of sorts. From time to time one would put something in the other's cup, a little gift or a treat. Once Inuyasha gave her a tiny stuffed white dog. When the colder season finally came at the start of December Inuyasha found his mug wrapped carefully in a hand-made scarf and from that day he was wearing it every day - wrapped around his ears. Often Inuyasha could find sweets in his mug, while Kagome could find hair clips or packets of good coffee and tea. The rule was they never addressed the matter of giving little presents to each other

Each gift was met with chuckles and comments from Sango and Miroku, some other teachers sometimes adding their own teasing about the Secret Santa event taking place in the last week before Christmas, not since the second week of November. It never stopped the pair from filling the cups with stuff they thought the other could like.

Until one chilly December day Kagome came to the room to find Rin cleaning up the floor and cursing under her breath.

"What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly and approached the woman sweeping the floor.

"Careful, the shards are everywhere," Rin warned, focused on her task. Kagome looked at the floor and spotted a shard of something green with a letter K on it. There were bits of colorful paper among the shards. Rin looked up.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," she said softly. "Kikyou came in with me and saw something in your mug that made her angry. She tore the paper and broke your mug," she explained. Kagome frowned and squatted down to pick one of the bigger pieces of orange paper.

"Oh," Kagome said sadly and lowered her head. What was it? And why Kikyou broke her cup? It was so stupid, so mean of her. She picked up a piece of paper with 'me' on it. She bit her bottom lip and blinked a few times to prevent tears from gathering in her eyes.

"Oi, what happened here?" she heard a familiar, gruff voice and looked back. Miroku and Inuyasha stood in the doorway, looking at the kneeling Kagome and Rin leaning over her.

"I'll never know what you wanted to tell me," Kagome uttered sadly after looking at Inuyasha for a second. Her gaze drifted down to a piece of the card in her hand. They never spoke about the gifts, so she doubted she'd hear what was on the card.

"Kikyou broke her cup and destroyed the card inside. I'm going to tell Kaede," Rin explained to the men. "We're all adults here and it was plain rude."

Kagome didn't really care about Kikyou and her stupid act of destruction. Nothing could make her mug the same again and the card was lost. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Inuyasha crouching beside her.

"Come with me, we're going outside," he said, his voice serious, but soft. Kagome blinked and opened her mouth to say something.

"Woo-hoo!" exclaimed Miroku. "A date! I need to tell Sango!"

"Shut up! Kagome needs a new mug and we need to reach the shop before it closes!" the blushing Inuyasha growled, but Miroku was already out of the room. "Keh, idiot."

"But... The card..." Kagome whispered when he tugged her to her feet. The historian blushed darker and looked away.

"Erm, that... Well, it said: Will you go with me to see a movie this Friday? It's advertised to be a perfect movie for people who like cute fluffy animals and lots of hugs. Kinda reminds me about a certain English teacher," he said, still looking away. "I mean... It's just an offer... So if you're busy or..."

Kagome's smile was wide and bright, even if her blush was bright too.

"Okay," she said, bravely looking up at him. "First take me to the mug shop, then we can buy the tickets."

He gave her a cocky grin and took two squares of paper out of a pocket.

"I kinda hoped you'd say yes, cuz I already bought them..."

When the pair left the room they heard a very loud, very excited squeal and suddenly realized that Rin was present during their talk.Blushing like tomatoes they fled the corridor.


	4. An Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments! I'm so glad you like the story so far!

When they reached the cloakroom where old Myouga was residing the pair managed to get their blushes under control. The old man peeked at them from above his newspaper and smiled, but didn't comment on them appearing in his domain so early. The classes were over and if the teachers wanted to skip coffee at the end of the workday it was totally fine. 

When Kagome finished fastening and buttoning her coat she turned around and bit her bottom lip. Inuyasha was already ready, his scarf securely around his sensitive ears. Kagome thought that for a guy with a scarf wrapped around his head he looked more manly than a half-naked boxer. She ducked her head to hide a new blush on her cheeks when she thought about the historian in a boxer's attire. He held the door for her and not him, nor Kagome noticed Myouga's knowing smile.

When they turned a corner and the main door of the school came to view Kagome almost stumbled. There was someone standing by the door, panting, probably after running from somewhere. She had her usually perfect make up smudged a little and a few stray hairs were falling on her cheeks, but with rosy cheeks and wet eyes Kikyou looked as stunning as ever.

"Kagome! Thank goodness, I caught you!" Kagome bit her bottom lip at the obviously relief in the woman's voice and body language. She didn't really want to talk to her right now. Kikyou approached them and after glancing at Inuyasha focused her attention on Kagome. "I am so sorry. I know I acted stupid and it was very unbecoming of me, but I hope you'll forgive me my small outburst, Kagome. I promise it won't happen again."

"Uh," Kagome blinked at the other woman, who sounded genuinely apologetic and ashamed of herself. They weren't friends, but usually Kikyou was very polite towards her, even if glaring at her when she spoke to Inuyasha. "Sure..."

Kikyou gave her an ice melting smile of relief.

"You know what? I can buy you a new mug?" Kikyou suggested. "I'll get you another one, just as good as the old one," she promised, eager to right what she wronged. Kagome sighed. "I hope you weren't too emotionally attached to it, you usually steal other people's cups."

"Actually, it was a gift from Inuyasha," Kagome replied shyly. She felt a bit annoyed at Kikyou's last comment, but it was true, she was stealing Inuyasha's cup pretty frequently. But she liked her green one too. "I don't know where he bought it from."

"Oh, I see.." Kikyou smiled up at the historian standing beside the English teacher. "Maybe you could show me where you bought it so I could buy a new cup for Kagome just like the one I broke, please?" Kikyou batted her eyelashes at the man.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She really had been looking forward to going with Inuyasha to his secret huge mug store and she didn't want Kikyou to buy her new cup.

"No chance," the hanyou said gruffly. Kagome felt his clawed fingers grab her hand and rest it on his bent elbow. "I'm taking Kagome to pick it right now. I bought her the first one and will do this new one. And you better stay away from other people's stuff."

"Uh... Bye, Kikyou," Kagome managed to utter before the hanyou started to drag her away. He sure could be rude, but for once she didn't mind his brash attitude towards another person. The other woman didn't even have a chance to answer before the school door closed behind her. "Inu-"

"Come on, wench, before the old fart closes his shop," Inuyasha led her down the stairs to the snow-covered ground and down to the school gate. 

"Slow down! Is 'haste' your middle name?" Kagome breathed out, trying to keep up with him and almost slipped on the sidewalk. He steadied her and held her close for a moment.

"Nah, it's 'dexterity', Kagome Clumsy Wench Higurashi," he joked. 

"You're begging for a snowball to be thrown your way... lad," Kagome warned. Inuyasha almost lost his footing.

"Lad?!" he choked out. "I ain't no lad, wench, I'm a man!"

"And I ain't no wench, so stop... Aah!" Kagome gasped and gripped the front of his coat when suddenly she found herself in the air, only a pair of arms preventing her from falling on her butt. "What are you doing?"

"We won't make it if we stand around to bicker," he gave her a smirk and added: "Hold on tight," before taking to the rooftops.


	5. The Principal's Office

There were many places Kaede would love to be at this moment and the common room where Miroku was probably finishing Ayame's famous apple pie was on the top of the list.

But, despite the fact she really wanted to join the staff she couldn't do that just yet. Not before her talk. Kaede sighed inwardly, thinking about her impending retirement. She liked her work just fine, but at moments like this retirement appeared to be like a gift from heavens.

During the past two years majority of the teaching staff she had been working for years retired, only old Myouga remained in the school, but he was no longer teaching. Kaede liked her new teachers, they were a lively bunch, dedicated and efficient, and usually easy to work with. 

She liked the energetic geography teacher Ayame, who loved to bake, the sweet math teacher Rin and the friendly PE teacher Sango, who often helped Kaede carry stuff the old woman couldn't easily handle. The duo of biology and history teachers was often a bit troublesome, one a bit too social, the other a bit too anti-social, but both knew when to be serious and collected. Miroku wouldn't even look at the female students (but she still had quite a few talks with him about not flirting with their mothers and older sisters or aunts) and Inuyasha, while performing his duties, never insulted his students and their parents. He usually made sure they wanted his 'not professional' opinion before insulting their intelligence and enlightening them in the broad topic of their lack of knowledge about history and life in general. Add to the duo the janitor who tended to be a bit too manly and often trying to impress women visiting the school with his hairy chest and you'd have a whole drawer in Kaede's desk full of complains from the last year. At least other male members of the staff - Hoshiyomi and Hōsenki were less troublesome. Maybe it was because both were middle-aged men with families and not twenty-something single hot-heads.

And even if Kagome was with them just for a couple of weeks Kaede was already fond of her. And Kikyou had beem a nice new addition to the team, filling the place after Kagyua. Till today Kaede had no problems with her, no complains. 

Until today, a couple minutes ago, when Rin had told her about the events that had transpired in the common room.

To Kaede's silent pleasure Kikyou came to her office herself, without the principal having to ask her secretary to look for her. Kikyou was now sitting silently on the other side of Kaede's desk, looking solenn and serene.

"Well?" Kaede gestured for the art teacher to speak 

"I guess you already know, Miss Ato," Kikyou said, her voice even and soft. "I broke Miss' Higurashi's mug and tore a note to her from Mr. Akita," she said formally. Usually Kaede's peers were refferring to each other by the last name only in front of the students and outsiders, among themselves often using first names. Kikyou using the last names in her explanation showed Kaede how serious she was.

"I see," Kaede murmured, emotionlessly, looking at the young woman in front of her. Kikyou sighed and looked down to her lap.

"I know it was very unbecoming of me," she said quietly. "I already approached Miss Higurashi about it and apologized. She forgave me, you can ask her or Mr Akita," Kikyou added, as if she was afraid Kaede wouldn't believe her. "I promise, it won't happen again."

"I am glad you see that it was a bad mistake and you went to Miss Kagome immediately," Kaede said, delibatery using the English teacher's first name. "And I am most pleased she forgave you. I really hope there won't be any situation like this in the future, I like the friendly atmosphere between out staff."

"Yes, Miss Ato," Kikyou bowed her head. They talked for a few minutes longer before she left the office. Kaede sighed.

Young people with their short tempers and dynamic love life. Before Kagome's coming Kaede had been sure the whole thing with Kikyou having a crush on her fellow teacher would subside in time, the guy wasn't the type to lead on a woman he wasn't interested in. But it seemed that the arrival of the other woman, one which seemed to have a special spot in the historian's heart, made the situation a bit complicated. Kaede just hoped it would not excalate and made a note to herself to watch her young peers carefully, so she could intervene if need be.

When she stood up from her chair the old principal smiled. Her subordinates sometimes were as troubling to deal with as the teens they were teaching.

They were making her life so much more interesting.


	6. Secret Santa

Kagome was excited. It was hard not to run down the school corridor, but she somehow managed to walk on a slower pace. The students around her all were happily chatting and copying notes for the last classes of December. 

It was the last Friday before the holiday break and the reason Kagome was giddy was the nearing meeting in the common room for the last after work coffee this year. And this time principal Kaede was going to open the gift box in the corner of the room and hand to everyone the gifts put there by their Secret Santas. 

The event was for the whole school - each class had their own box for gifts and the school staff had one too. Kagome felt like she was a teen again and she couldn't wait to see Rin's expression at the gift she had bought her - a pretty headband with silk flowers. It wasn't very expensive, but in Kagome's opinion, looked pretty and would fit Rin. The rule was to keep the gifts not too costly. 

The young English teacher was making her way through the crowded corridors, wondering who was her Secret Santa. She really hoped it was a certain inu hanyou who had taken her to see a movie last Friday. It had been nice to sit in the cinema with him, a huge bag of popcorn between them, their hands meeting in the dark... 

Afterwards he had taken her home and had given her a shy and chaste kiss on the cheek before almost fleeing when her mother had opened the door, armed with a broom. Kagome grinned ad blushed a little at the memory of her mother and herself coaxing him to stay for the dinner. When it had became obvious the shrine keeper had no ill intentions towards his hanyou self Inuyasha had agreed to join them for the meal and they had had a lot of fun. Inuyasha had met her brother and grandfather and her whole family seemed to like her coffee addicted friend just fine. All her mother had said when they were washing the dishes after the dinner later that night was: "Fuzzy ears, huh?" with a wag of her eyebrow at her daughter.

Kagome finally made it to the common room and found half of the teachers already there, everyone sitting around the big box standing in the corner. 

After greeting everyone she made her way to a chair between Sango and Inuyasha, which was obviously left vacant for her. The big pale blue mug with two ears and "I ain't no wench!" written in it was the only clue she needed. The cup contained coffee, black and without sugar, just like she liked it. She took her place, cradling the mug in her hands like a precious treasure while her friends were talking, everyone curious about the stuff inside the box. Since Inuyasha was engaged in a discussion with Hoshiyomi about some article on some old manuscript found in an ancient shrine and Sango was busy (not!-)flirting with Miroku Kagome resigned herself to sipping her coffee and remembering the day she got it.

Inuyasha had carried her to his secret mug shop, which turned out to be a little shop where you could buy not only custom-made cups, but also trinkets made of metal, glass or wood. Totosai, the old artist, and his two grandsons, had been more than happy to be of assistance to her. Until they had noticed the glared Inuyasha had been giving them, at that moment they had started to tease him in a friendly, but merciless manner.

Kagome was brought back to the present when Kaede and the last of the school staff members entered the room and took their places. 

"Alright!" Kaede rubbed her hands together. She was sitting by the box, since she was the one who was going to take out the presents. Kagome looked around the adult people, even the usually serious ones were now sporting wide smiles and excited sparkling eyes. "Let's start the unboxing."

"Yay!" Rin clasped her hands. "I can't wait to see the reaction my gift will cause!"

"Me too," Kagome giggled and sipped her coffee.

"How many guesses we have?" asked Kouga, the janitor, from the spot where he was standing behind his girlfriend Ayame's chair. 

"One," the principal said. "If there's more we won't be leaving this room till the New Year." With that said she reached in the box and pulled out of it a brown bag tied with a red ribbon. "Sango, this' for you."

Sango grabbed the bag and untied the ribbon. As she peered inside her grin turned into a huge blush and she glared Miroku's way. "What is it, lovely Sango?" inquired the said man. The PE teacher took out of the bag something made from black lace adorned with tiny roses. Kagome's eyes widened in shock when she realized that Sango was holding a very sexy pair of panties. "I wasn't your Santa, but I must say they have a good taste," Miroku grinned and got another death glare. Sango muttered something under her breath and looked around the room at the amused audience. 

"I have no idea who it might be if it isn't Miroku," she sighed, putting the panties in the bag and tying it tightly. 

"You know," Kouga said. "My sister always say a girl can't have too many sexy lingerie in her drawer."

"Kouga!" Ayame looked back and up at him, he have her a sheepish smile. 

In a merry atmosphere the rest of the gifts were handed to everyone, some people guessing their Santas, some never learning who the giver was. Kagome was pretty proud of herself when Rin squealed in delight at her headband and immediately put it on, the math teacher was one of those who never guessed correctly and Kagome hid her face in her mug to keep from grinning widely. 

It turned out Miroku was Kaede's Secret Santa and the principal was given an innocent bottle of perfume. To everyone's amusement Inuyasha got a leash and a collar with white and red beads. He immediately growled at Ayame, but the she-wolf was denying all claims to thee gift. He wasn't convinced until Kaede confessed it was from her.

Kagome got a book on rare fairy tales and suspected it was from Myouga or one of the older teachers. When the last gifts - a lovely scarf for Kikyou and a shirt with a funny image of a cat for Kouga - distributed to their new owners the meeting was over and everyone set out to go home. 

When later that evening, at the dinner table, Kagome's mother looked at her wrist and complimented her new bracelet it was when she realized that there was something around her hand. She looked at a string of blue and green beads and realized it was on her left hand. The one Inuyasha had held for a moment while helping her down a slippery stairs. 

"Sneaky lad," she giggled and stroked the beads with her fingertips.


	7. Good Fortune

It was the fifth day of the new year and the shrine was less crowded. She loved the crowds, people paying their respects, walking across the shrine ground and - grandpa's favorite - buying good luck charms and other things the shrine had to offer.

Whenever Kagome had a free while she was donning her miko attire and helping her family to aid the visitors in their shrine experience. Everyone in the family who could spare a couple of hours was on their feet, helping the family senior, Kagome's grandfather, during the one of the busiest times in the year.

It was pretty late and Kagome was waking across the grounds with a box of charms from a storage shed to the shop where they could be bought by visitors the next day. It was when she looked in the direction of the Goshimboku and saw someone standing there. 

It was already after sunset and most visitors were gone, chased away by the chilly weather, but this one visitor just stood there, looking up at the sacred tree.

Carefully, Kagome put her box on a nearby bench and approached him in the dusk. He was tall, dressed in a plain red kimono without usual ornaments bringing good luck. He also had long black hair, longer than hrs. It was pulled in a low ponytail.

"Um, sir?" she inquired. "Is something wrong?" For some reason the man chuckled.

"You know. I've never been one to go visit shrines at the new year," his voice was vaguely familiar, soft and silent. "I hate crowds. But this year I decided to give it a try."

"Uh... I'm glad to hear that?" she replied awkwardly at his confession. The odd man shook his head and then turned around to face her.

Kagome was glad she had put her box down earlier, because she'd drop it now. His eyes weren't golden, but brown, but his features were the same, hidden under his black bangs. She breathed his name in shock and he gave her his smirk.

"You're aware hanyous do change into humans sometimes, right?" he tilted his head like he always did. 

"But... They usually don't wander around in their human form!" she pointed out. He shrugged.

"I'm on the sacred ground, I'm safe here," he said. 

"But... What if someone saw you change?" she bit her bottom lip. Hanyous were as prone to attacks as any human would be and some people still harbored hate for them. 

"Nah, I waited it out in the well-house," he pointed to the wooden structure.

"The well-house? It's forbidden for the visitors to go there!" she gasped. It was good her grandfather didn't know, he'd throw a fit.

"Oops? Sorry?" somehow he didn't sound sorry at all. Kagome mock growled at him and made a threatening step in his direction...

...Which almost ended in her sprawled out on the ground when she slipped. Luckily, Inuyasha managed to grab her in time and she landed against his chest, more or less upright. 

With an odd squishy sound. She looked up to the man holding her and saw his surprise morph to a sheepish expression.

"There went my rice balls," he murmured, but didn't sound too annoyed that his food was flattened between them. She blushed and moved a bit away.

"Sorry," she said. "Would you come in, so we can assess the damage done to your kimono?"

"And salvage what's left of the rice balls?" he wanted to make sure. She was about to nod when suddenly Souta appeared beside them.

"Hey, buddy! Are you bothering my big sis?" asked the teenager. "Cause if you are, you better stop, she's already taken, she has a mean hanyou boyfriend who's going to... Aah!"

"You!" Kagome shrieked and jumped out of stunned and confused Inuyasha's arms to chase her well-meaning brother. When she got tired and the teen ran inside of the house she returned to Inuyasha, grinning and blushing. Chasing down her brother was fun, but she had to apologize to Inuyasha for him, he was just a huge goof who wanted to make sure she was okay. Inuyasha was grinning at her.

"Sorry for him, he really likes you and I guess..." she started, awkwardly. She really didn't know from where her brother got the idea she was actually dating the history teacher at her high school - she bad never told him she wanted to. Instead of answering Inuyasha put in her hand a fortune telling card. Kagome turned to a nearby lantern to read it.

"You can have a boyfriend with a ton of flaws and cute ears, if you want to. All you need to do is say 'yes'," it said. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was watching her intently. "Why you always go with writing that kind of stuff?"

"Bad with words, remember? I once tried to talk about my feelings to a girl I had a crush on. Don't ask how it ended," he shrugged and, softly and anxiously added: "So?"

Kagome thought about it. Inuyasha sure was attractive and despite his flaws he was a good friend. It was odd he wrote his request, but he was brave enough to stand there, waiting for her answer. And he came to ask his question at his weakest, he showed her a part of him not many had ever seen.

"Yeah, I like my fortune," Kagome realized that hugging him was a bad idea when they head the squishy sound again. Laughing, she took his hand and led him home, hoping that she could find something for him to wear.


	8. Grading Date

He sighed and put the pen away, glaring at the stack of papers waiting for his attention. He knew he had to finish this today if he wanted to visit his adoptive father this weekend. The old man insisted on living out of town and he needed to go check on the stubborn old man. It meant spending two days in a gloomy cabin with a man who used to drink a lot and who was pretty silent lately.

He sighed once more and turned his gaze away, letting it wander through his living room. It was pretty tidy for a living room of a single man, but also chilly and gloomy, no matter how many colorful paintings hung from the walls and how warm the apartment actually was. It felt lonely and too quiet for him to focus on his work. His mind needed a distraction to be fully operational, a challenge of a witty comeback now and then, a comment of another person on the thing he was working on. He could turn on the radio, but it was the Friday evening and his soul longed for a companion of flesh and blood.

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. 

"Come here?" he typed on his phone and sent to multiple numbers.

.

An hour later a gruff voice could be heard behind the apartment door, demanding entrance. He sprang out of the kitchen and ran to answer the door before it could be brought down.

"You are the balm for my sore eyes!" he exclaimed when he swung the door open and saw a trio standing there, all three of them wrapped in coats and scarves, everyone holding a bag of chips of a container with a salad in Sango's case.

His best friends.

He had never had many friends in school. He had been the one guy who's jokes no one had laughed at, the one who had been looked down at because he was an orphan raised by an old drunkard. His peers had disliked him for his smart moth and his weakness for women. 

Until that fateful day in the college, where he had stumbled over a hanyou with a thick history book dozing off under a tree on the campus. They had became friends, despite their differences. And when they finished their studies they went to the same work - Kaede's high school in a small town, where they could start anew in this little community tucked away between hills near the capital city.

There they had met the lovely woman who was currently stripping out of her coat, her ponytail swaying from side to side, enticing him to look at her shapely frame. He had flattered many women in his life, but none had the effect on him Sango had. Sadly, none was as resistant to his charm as she was as well, but he hoped he could make her fall madly in love with him. 

The third newcomer was the newest addition to the teaching staff, Kagome. She was beautiful in her own right, but he knew better than to make any move on her. He was pretty sure Inuyasha would give him a friendly fist to his nose. 

And, judging by the way Sango smiled while watching her letting Inuyasha help her take off her coat and blushing, so would she. Despite the rumors Miroku had a self-preserving instincts in him. And annoying a marital artist and a hanyou from a daiyoukai bloodline. 

"Okay, where are the tests you need to grade?" Inuyasha asked when the trio was free of the outer clothing. Miroku gave him a happy smile. He had not asked them to come here to do his work, but he'd appreciate their help. 

And he appreciated their presence even more. 

"Oh, Inuyasha, my friend, let me first soak in the presence of my most wonderful friends for a while before we start the tedious task," he replied and led his friends to the living room.

He could spend half of the night up, grading the tests in an empty apartment and then go to see Mushin for the weekend, spending it with him while he was sleeping before his TV. But if he could spend this Friday evening with his friends, having some fun while grading the tests... Sitting with his half-asleep adoptive father for two days didn't sound that bad when he had his friends around him right now.

Some time later Miroku paused in his work and looked up from his desk. Sango was sitting by a coffee table, her legs folded under her as she sat in a comfy chair, biting the end of her pencil. Inuyasha was chewing a chip and glaring at a paper - surely he was going to read out loud the incredibly stupid answer of a miserable student who's test got into Inuyasha's clawed hands. Kagome curled up beside him, using a clipboard propped up against her knees as she worked. 

His friends. 

For some reason the same place didn't feel so cold and gloomy anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaargh, it's ugly, but I did my best. I guess I suck at Miroku


	9. The Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I feel like it isn't too good, but I guess it must do.

Kagome was sitting by the table, her coffee mug forgotten in her hand. She was in the common room, where all the teachers were gathering. The students were already out of the school, enjoying their free time before the Valentine's Day Dance was going to start at six. 

Te school staff wasn't out for the afternoon though, they had a little thing planned for themselves before some of them went home and some stayed to keep the teenagers in check during the dance. 

For the last week in the corridors there were tables with boxes by each classroom. Students could put their Valentine Day cards there. The cards were going to be delivered to the precipitants during the dance. It was a Western tradition, which Rin had suggested to follow. Of course, there was no doubt tons of chocolate was distributed between sweethearts and friends too, both between the students and the staff. Kagome had just put all her chocolates in her friends' mugs, she also had a bag of sweets she got from Sango, Rin and Ayame. Anyway, Ayame had suggested that since the 'love mail' seemed to attract a lot of teenage attention, why not to play along and make boxes for each teacher. 

And now, after a week of curiosity, they were going to see if there was something in their boxes. Kouga and some other males were in charge of bringing the mailboxes to the common room while the female part of the community was tasked with making coffee and cutting cake. Now, when everyone had their drinks and snacks ready, it was the time.

"I hope everyone gets a card," said Rin and rubbed her hands together. "During the week I spied some students lingering around the boxes."

"I saw a certain janitor pretending he wasn't throwing an envelope in a certain box" Sango grinned at Ayame, who playfully scowled.

"It better be mine, or he regrets the day he was born." she growled. Kagome grinned. 

"I bet... Eh?" Kagome looked from the box that stood now in front of her up to Kouga's grinning face. The box was twice the size of Sango and Rin's boxes.

"It got stuffed after two days," the janitor said. "So we switched to a bigger size for you, cute girl."

"Grrr!" warned Ayame, Kouga flashed her a charming smile before walking away from their table and to his place.

Kagome didn't notice that, she was staring at the box until Sango nudged her.

"Open it and let's see what's inside!" she encouraged. 

Kagome carefully opened the box and the four female teachers peered in. There were multiple colorful envelopes and cards, many with red hearts. Kagome saw her friends looking at them expectantly.

"Uh, don't you have your own cards?" she asked, but Rin giggled and waved a hand.

"We're going to open ours next, but yours is the biggest."

Five minutes later Kagome was confused. And embarrassed. And a bit amused. But mostly confused.

She got thirty six cards, some hand-made, some printed. A couple was from friends expressing their friendship or from students, but the rest...

....The rest was from Inuyasha. All twenty two of them. 

"I like this one the best," Ayame pointed to a card with a cock sitting on a fence and a 'I look for a chicken house' written underneath it. Kagome stacked the cards and put them back in the box, her cheeks flaring red.

"Let's see Rin's!" she exclaimed. Rin readily opened her mail and they saw a bunch of cards, mostly from friends and students. There was also a long, creamy envelope that contained a ticket to an opera for this Friday. For some reason Rin's cheeks turned crimson when she saw the note attached to it and saying only "7.30pm." Of course her friends tried to grill her for answers, but Rin remained adamant and said nothing of value, promising only to tell them later. 

Ayame and Sango got some cards too. Kouga had given Ayame a big card which looked like a man's torso with shirt opening to reveal the image of a bare chest and "I'm all yours' in thick font. Sango got a couple of Secret Admirer cards, each one with a haiku comparing her beauty to seasons and moonlight. 

"I wonder who's the poet," teased Kagome, glad she could get some revenge for the embarrassment of her friends seeing all the silly, sweet and confusing cards from her - secret - boyfriend. They were dating, but their friends didn't know about it yet, because they wanted to see how long it will take for them to catch up. Besides, with the end of a semester it was hard to get some time to go out. Anyway, most of the cards didn't feel like something Inuyasha'd pick for her. None had a samurai with a waka poem and only one had a dog on it, but with a cheesy rhyme of "roses are red, violets are blue, but the pretties flower of all is you."

She looked up and found Inuyasha sitting by a grinning Miroku. The hanyou was looking back at her and... Scowling? What was wrong? She looked to the cards and back at him, then raised a brow, trying to convey her confusion. 

Finally, he got up and made his way to her table and leaned over it. Since everyone was walking around, talking and laughing at funny poems and cards not many people noticed him walk straight to her.

"Why did you get so many?" he asked without a preamble. Sango, who was the only one of her friends still sitting with her, looked at him questioningly.

"Tell me," Kagome shrugged and reached into the box to hand him the cards from him. He went through a few, obviously seeing them for the first time in his life. Then he glared around the room, a few people quickly avoiding his blazing eyes. Miroku whispered something to Ayame sitting next to him and Inuyasha's ears twitched in irritation.

""Feh," he grumbled and reached into his pocket to take out of it a small envelope with a coffee shop logo in it. "Here. This one's real, these are just a bunch of fakes."

Kagome smiled widely as she accepted the talon entitling her to get twenty coffees for free. Yup, it was more like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, who sent Rin the ticket? Who's Sango's Secret Admirer? Will Kagome take Inu for a coffee? Will the lonely cock find his chicken house?


	10. Corneal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a light fluffy inukag chapter. Spoiler - it isn't. Also the rating got up to T

She frowned when she drove by his house and noticed his window open. It was odd, he should be out of town, like always during the weekend. She decided to check what was going on and parked her car in front of his apartment building.

She climbed the stairs to his floor and found out that - against a better judgment - the idiot haven't locked the door. Grumbling she swung it open and winced. The apartment smelled of misery. 

Well, actually it smelled of cool air, burnt milk and cacao. Which, in her book, translated to misery.

Soft, melancholic music played on a laptop standing on the table in the living room, where the window was open, but the inhabitant of the apartment was nowhere to be seen. The place was chillier than usual, so she left her jacket on. With a sigh she closed the window.

She took a minute to look in the kitchen and discover a pot with burnt milk and a spilled bag of cereals on the kitchen table. And a ton of dirty bowls in the sink. And cacao container standing open to a jar of honey.

With a heavy sigh she walked in the bedroom and finally found the owner of the unusually messy place. He was curled under a blanket and hugging a half-empty bowl of cereals. Judging by the stains on the blanket he was asleep for a while now. 

She wasted a while to just look at him, but didn't admire the sight (although the man in the bed was pretty attractive) She was pondering what to do. With a gran she shook her head and plucked the bowl out of his arms. He stirred and moaned, then opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey," she said softly and put the bowl on a nightstand.

"Hey. How are you here?" he inquired sleepily.

"Some idiot ass left the window and the door open," she glared at him.

"Ah... Which one you used?" he blinked at her sleepily. 

"The door, of course! I'm not going to scale a wall to the third floor without at least a rope!" she exclaimed and gestured around. "What's this mess?"

"It's Saturday, a free day," he reminded her, more coherent now as he sat up, still wrapped in his blanket. "Everyone can make a bit of mess in their homes, you know."

"That's not a normal mess," she pointed out. "It's a miserable mess. You don't eat cereals unless you're down. So better tell me what is going on or I'll beat your sorry behind."

Miroku looked at her when she sat down in the chair standing by his desk and glared at him. He sighed.

"Father called yesterday." he confessed. 

"Is he alright?" the woman worried, but he gave her a calming gesture.

"He told me not to come over for the weekend," he continued. Sango frowned at that. "He has a lady visiting and said they're going to be... doing yoga and stuff."

Sango needed a while to realize what he was saying. His father had once been a yoga trainer, but he retired. 

"Isn't he too old for...?" she inquired. "And shouldn't you be happy for him that he has a lady guest?"

"He says that his bokken is in need of polishing and that his lady friend has the best polishing cloth," Miroku explained. Sango tried not to think about the double meaning of this sentence too much. "And I'm happy for him. It... I guess... Eh."

Sango's heart squeezed when he sighed dejectedly.

"You know, everyone seems to have someone... My dad and his lady, Kouga and Ayame, Inuyasha and Kagome...."

"Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango frowned at him. He glanced up at her and nodded. "No way, they're just good friends... Are they still?"

"I saw them kissing after school. Believe me, it wasn't a friendly peck. It was a full-blown passionate kiss. With tongues. And an ear rub." He sighed wistfully. Sango was too shocked by the news to ask more about it and when she finally got over her shock he added quietly."And I? I'm single."

"You're an idiot," she argued. "I told you before, stop flirting with all skirts in the town and get into a relationship. It'll be good for you." Her heart broke with every word she spoke, but she wanted him to be happy. 

Miroku looked at her with his deep, expressive eyes. "I may flirt with many, because I appreciate beauty, but there's only one I want. And she isn't interested."

"Come on, I can give you a few pointers what to do and what not to do to win a girl," Sango suggested, trying to keep her voice even. She hated seeing him flirt with every pretty woman, she would hate to see him with another, but she hated it even more to see him so depressed. She battled the sudden wave of envy. There was a girl he wanted to be with and she didn't probably even know, because the idiot was ad at actually building a normal relationship. Miroku reached for his bowl of cereals and fished a spoon out of his blanket. 

"It's no use," he sighed. "Leave me, Sango, let me be alone with my cereals... Hey!"

Sango snatched the bowl from him and glared at him. "You have twenty minutes to shower and get ready while I deal with your kitchen:

"Why?

"Because I'm taking you out," she declared proudly. For some reason Miroku smiled up at her instead of trying to fight her. There was sudden hope in his face. 

"Is it a date?"

Instead of denying his assumptions she just smirked at him. "Consider it a training date since you obviously need it."

"Will you polish..."

"Finish his sentence and I'll polish the floor with your face!" she warned. Still, as she went to clean the mess in the kitchen, she couldn't stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - I guess I'm bad at this kind of stories, but I'll try to improve. Second - to one of my readers, who guessed Rin's ticked was sent by Kohaku: this story isn't Koh/Rin, Kohaku will be only mentioned here and there and as it is I'm not sure he'll even appear in person in this story. I have already Rin's plot planned, so yeah.


	11. Pretty Lady

At the same time Sango was dragging Miroku out of his apartment, somewhere in the town, a red car was moving down a street.

Kagome smiled at her boyfriend when he stopped the car in front of his house. It was more like a traditional house hid under a couple of trees growing on his back and front yard. Somehow she wasn't surprised he lived in a place that looked like pulled out of the previous century. All it needed was a pond for koi fish and a bridge over a small stream. Who knew, maybe the pond was hid under the snow still laying over the ground?

"Oi, stop staring!" Inuyasha brought her back tot he reality and grinned when she looked his way. "The food's getting cold, come in."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Kagome grinned, gathered the bags with food and other stuff and jumped out of the car. She followed Inuyasha to the house. She sighed when she stood just inside the genkan, letting the warmth of the place seep into her. Meanwhile Inuyasha kicked his shoes off and took the bags from her. 

"Slippers are to your left, but feel free to roam barefoot," he encouraged her and walked to the kitchen. Kagome took off her shoes and put them in the designated area. She wasted a minute to put his discarded footwear in it's place too before she followed the hanyou. She hung her coat on the kitchen table chair and looked at the historian fondly. 

Inuyasha spared a glance her way and smirked while fetching plates and chopsticks, stacking everything on a wooden tray. "Get outta kitchen, woman. I'm right behind ya."

"Normally, males want some help in the kitchen," she smiled and walked to the living room, which had tatami mats on the floor and a low table in the center. She spotted a few pillows stashed under it. Under the wall opposite to the door was a TV and a bookshelf. Sliding glass door led to the backyard and on the wall opposite to it hung an old katana. It didn't look impressive, but pretty realistic with the way it was battered and worn out. 

"Can I play with your sword?" she looked back at the hanyou, who almost dropped the tray in the doorway. 

"Maybe after lunch, okay?" he chuckled when he saw her catching on the double meaning and blushing. He put the tray safely on the table and started to divide the food in two. "C'mon, let's eat before it gets as cold."

Kagome sat beside him, so she could lean against his side as they talked and ate. She got to hear the story of the sword, which happened to be a family heirloom, a gift from his father. Nowadays it hung in his living room, but the blade obviously knew the taste of blood. As they finished their food Inuyasha laid on the floor and she got a book out of her bag. It was the book she got the last week for the Valentine's Day. Soon the pair was arranged with Kagome sitting against a wall, her legs outstretched before her and her boyfriend's head in her lap. She was tempted to put the book on his face, because he was distracting her. He wasn't usually that talkative, but it looked like he was in a good mood.

"Hey, Kagome," he said and rolled his head to face her. She glared under the book to see his expression relaxed, eyes closed and lips curled in a small smirk. "You smell kinda nice."

"Thank you," she blushed fiercely and ran her hand against his ears. He hummed in appreciation and they fell silent, enjoying their time together.

For about three minutes. 

Kagome looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking straight at her from behind the glass doors. She tensed.

"What is it?" ashed the hanyou, who wasn't napping, despite having his eyes closed.

"Someone's outside the doors. staring at us," she whispered to him.

"Orange hair? Green eyes? Bushy tail?" Inuyasha waited for her hum of confirmation. "It's just Shippou, the neighbor's kid. Ignore the brat."

"Hey!" came a muffled sound of a high-pitched boy's voice. Kagome glanced back to the door, but the boy was gone. She informed Inuyasha about it and pointed out it wasn't nice what he had said, but he merely shrugged.

"Keh."

Not even a minute later she saw the same boy peeking at them, but this time he was standing in the hallway. Obviously he had went around the house and had let himself in. She offered the kid a warm smile and he blushed.

"You're the pretty lady Inuyasha's talking about all the time?"

"I hope I am," she giggled when Inuyasha sat up and glared at the boy, who wasn't impressed by his scowl. "I'm Kagome."

"I'm Shippou. How come you're Inuyasha's girl?" he inquired innocently. 

"You know..." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before reaching up and rubbing his ear. "He's pretty cute."

"Grr," the hanyou didn't move his head away from her touch. "Watch what you're saying, kid, or you're not going to play any video games on my TV."

This time Shippou looked in horror at him. "No!"

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "Don't worry, Shippou, I'm sure Inuyasha won't ban your video game time."

"Watch me, wench," he grumbled, but a small smirk appeared on his lips. Then he turned back to the boy. "So what are you doing here?"

"Mom's napping, dad's at work. I saw your car in front of your home and thought to see what you're up to today. I was bored," Shippou looked to his feet. "And I wanted to see if you were making up the pretty lady story."

Ten minutes later, after a lot of bickering, Kagome found herself sitting on the floor in front of Inuyasha's TV, leaning back against the said hanyou while he and Shippou were holding control pads and explaining to her how to play Contra.


	12. Caught!

The spring was melting the snow and Kagome couldn't wait until it was warm enough she could wear less constricting clothes. Everyone seemed to share this desire for the warmer days to come. The school was readying itself for the change of seasons. Kagome could notice more students looking longingly out of a window in a classroom. 

The English teacher was walking down an empty corridor. The last period was almost over, but today she had an empty hour since her class was on a trip. She could go home, but she didn't want to miss her meeting with other teachers after the school day was over. And she had some things she wanted to take care of. As she walked she heard a soft giggle. Startled, Kagome looked around and saw no one, but heard the giggle once more, coming from behind a door, which led to Ayame's office the she-wolf was sharing with Kikyou. The young woman stared at the door and heard a masculine voice answering the giggle huskily.

"My broomstick can reach in all the right places," to Kagome's horror she recognized the male voice as Kouga, the manly janitor. The voices were muffled, but from the sound of that the discussion was taking place just beside the paper-thin door.

"Are you suggesting my good places are in need of sweeping?" came an amused reply, confirming to the petrified teacher that Kouga's companion was of a wolf descent too. 

"As I always say, regular sweeping is very good for ever... Did you hear anything?" Kagome spun around and bolted through the nearest door. Luckily it wasn't locked and she all but slammed them behind herself, safely hidden.

Kagome jumped when she heard a chuckle. She turned around and saw Inuyasha sitting by his desk, holding a bunch of papers and a pen in his hands. 

"I take it you stumbled upon the sweeping?" he inquired with great amusement.

"Inuyasha!" she shook her head and shrugged. "More like I heard a little too much."

The hanyou gestured to Nazuna's empty chair - the computer science teacher was still in a classroom - so Kagome sat down and sighed.

"Do they do it often?" she asked, then blushed, when she realized what she had asked about. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "No, don't answer!"

"Are you sure?" he teased and got a glare. "Okay, I won't. I'm not sure they remember I can hear them from here. Or anyone else can hear them from the corridor, just like you."

"I should somehow remind Ayame about that..." Kagome said, looking around the place. It was a small room, divided in two by two desks. Inuyasha's side was pretty neat (for him) while Nazuna's was rather empty. Kagome looked at the half-filled shelves of her book cabinet and though that a person who preferred digital formats it made sense to have less papers. On the other hand Inuyasha's side of the room, although the books were put in some semblance of an order, looked like a library store room. And, still, somehow, he had managed to fit a samurai helmet on top of the cabinet. 

"Nah, let them have some fun," the historian grinned. "It's not like it takes him long to get quiet again."

Kagome blushed fiercely at that statement. Getting Inuyaha to stop being a gruff and silent guy around her hadn't been an easy task, but now she was seeing his more playful - dare she say mischievous - paty of him more often. The pair engaged in a talk, forgetting the wolf incident, the things they had planned to do before the coffee gathering and the gathering itself.

So, when a couple of minutes - more like a half of an hour - later Rin, Sango and Miroku barged in with wide smiles and slices of Sango's birthday cake in hands, the pair was caught totally off guard.

And in a pretty compromising position as they both were kneeling under the desks and looking for coins Inuyasha had spilled, their butts sticking out from under the desks on both sides of them.

"You know," Miroku chuckled. "It doesn't work this way, one of you should sit on a chair while the o-"

"Say one more word and you're losing a limb!" exclaimed Sango, starig at the couple emerging from under their cover with fierce blushes on their faces and some change in their hands.


	13. The Secret's Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not most pleased with this chapter, but I can't make it better right now. Maybe I'll edit it at some later date.

"My mom wants you to come over for dinner this Sunday," Kagome said.

The wallet Inuyasha had been toying with for a while now fell to the floor. The hanyou looked at her, then down at the mess of coins on the floor, then back to her.

"Uh, why?" he asked and frowned when she giggled. "Oi!"

"I guess she likes you and wants you to stop being so shy around her," Kagome said, her tone light and teasing. Inuyasha sank to his knees and started collecting his money.

"Feh." he muttered. Kagome followed him to the floor and started her own coin hunt. "Okay."

She smiled at him in the shadowy space under the desks, then blushed when she realized their faces suddenly were mere centimeters away from each other. Inuyasha smirked when he noticed her blush and he leaned closer to press his lips to hers, gently, tentatively. She felt her heart flutter, he was always kissing her like this at first, as if afraid she was going to shove him away. But as soon as she replied in kind he got bolder, his fangs grazing her bottom lip, his tongue licking her mouth, coaxing her to let him in. 

She was more than happy to kiss her boyfriend, but suddenly she heard a loud slam of the door hitting the wall. Both of them jumped and hit their heads on the table tops. Inuyasha mumbled a curse when he retreated from their spot and glared at the newcomers. Kagome followed his lead, blushing fiercely at the shocked and amused expressions of Sango, Rin and Miroku's faces. Miroku's quickly morphed to a perverted grin. 

"You know," he chuckled. "It doesn't work this way, one of you should sit on a chair while the o-"

"Say one more word and you're losing a limb!" exclaimed Sango, staring at the couple emerging from under their cover with fierce blushes on their faces and some change in their hands.

"What? Uh..." Kagome gulped and shook her head. "It wasn't anything like that! Inuyasha spilled his change, I was just helping collect it!"

To prove her words she showed them the fistful of coins in her hand. To her surprise they didn't buy her excuse. The trio shook their heads.

"You know, we know you're dating," said Sango. "Don't be so shy."

"We were so excited when he figured it out!" Rin added with a grin and took a bite of her cake. "It was like... Somewhere in mid-January for me."

"I knew since right before the Valentine's Day," added Miroku. Sango nodded. Inuyasha glared at them all standing over them.

"Feh," he got up and Kagome noticed he was blushing faintly. "We're dating since the New Year."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kagome as she resumed her sitting position on Nazuna's chair. 

"We wanted to see when you come to tell us," Sango grinned. "We figured out it's your private thing and you will tell us when you're ready." 

"But, seriously, you wouldn't tell us if we didn't come to fetch you for the cake," Rin shook her head.

"We wanted to see how long it will take you to notice," Inuyasha grumbled as he put the change back in his wallet. Kagome handed him her findings.

"Well, so now you know we know, the cat - erm, dog - is out of the bag." Miroku winked. "So, what do you think about a double date? Or maybe a triple one?" he grinned at them all.

"And, pray, tell me how it's going to work?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow,

"Well, you two, Sango and I, and maybe Rin will finally show us her mystery opera companion?" Miroku nudged the math teacher, who glared at him and shook her head.

"Better no," she said and pointed to Sango with her cake spoon," And I think you should ask Sango to go with you first."

"Dear Sango?" Miroku gave the PE teacher a puppy expression.

"Feh," she replied and crossed her arms in front of herself. "I don't date guys who can't beat me at kendo."

"It isn't no," Kagome giggled, enjoying that everyone's attention wasn't on her and Inuyasha anymore. Sango blushed and looked away while Miroku turned to the hanyou.

"Dear friend, will you give me some kendo lessons?" Inuyasha's reply was a wicked youkai smirk.

"Uh-oh," Rin giggled. "This will be fun to watch."


	14. Family Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for record - this story takes place in early 2000s. No smartphones and stuff you're used to nowadays. So Inu playing Contra and Souta's action figure collection aren't that archaic. Why this time? Well, I always felt like the manga was taking place around that time.

Kagome glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and turned off the stove. 

"Mom! I'm finished! I'm going to go change!" she called to her mother who was laying out the dishes in the living room. The middle-aged woman hummed her agreement and Kagome ran upstairs to get ready. Across the corridor, through an opened door, she could see Souta adjusting his Duck Tales action figures on a shelf above his computer. 

Kagome smiled and closed her door, turning her thoughts to the dress she had planned to put on. It was blue and had short sleeves. She put it on and tied her hair back before sitting before her mirror, planning on applying a bit of make up. This is was when she heard a tap on her window.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped when she turned and saw the said hanyou sitting on her window sill..

"Hey," he smirked and jumped on the floor. "Why so surprised?"

"You know, usually people enter through the doors," she pointed out while he turned around to slide the window almost closed, like it had been before he used it as an entrance. 

"Feh. Your grandfather would probably pelt me with ofudas," he shrugged. Kagome just shook her head and giggled. 

"They don't really work, you know," she turned back to finish her make up. Inuyasha made himself comfortable on her bed.

When a few minutes later Kagome was ready, she led the hanyou downstairs to spend some quality time with her family. Tasty food and warm atmosphere made the usually shy hanyou open to them a bit. He traded an ear rub for a second helping of Kagome's mother's ramen before promptly geeking out with Souta about an American comic book series Kagome didn't even know. Then, after the dinner, the historian took part in a talk with Kagome's grandfather about the artifacts the Higurashi shrine had. 

For some reason Kagome - sitting beside the historian on a couch in the living room - felt like she was rediscovering all the old tales of her grandfather's, this time told by the hanyou and an old shrine keeper discussing various aspects of legends, believes, historical artifacts, their importance to the country and much more. 

Souta started to get drowsy after a couple of minutes, so he excused himself to his room, but Kagome and her mother were listening to the discussion. supplying both sides with refills of tea and occasional comment. This lasted for almost an hour. 

Kagome smiled to herself, after today her grandpa, earlier skeptical towards her relationship with the hanyou, would be entirely approving of it, there was no doubt. 

Suddenly, a doorbell rang and Kagome's mom went to answer the door. Inuyasha stopped talking mid-sentence and his ears twitched before his smirk changed into this specific expression commonly called 'Oh shit'. 

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

At the same moment Inuyasha turned to face her a short, old man entered the living room, followed closely by Mrs. Higurashi and another woman. She was dressed in elegant, but not extravagant clothes, but her black hair was ridiculously long, reaching to her knees. 

One glance at her face made Kagome realize one thing - it couldn't be anyone else than Inuyasha's mother.


	15. Family Clash Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like leaving some feedback on this story - or any other of mine - I'd appreciate that.

The silence lasted a few seconds, before the old man at Inuyasha's mother's side cleared his throat.

"May this Myouga, the humble retainer of the great Inu no Taisho Touga of Akita clan present the honorable second wife and mate of this one's lord, Lady Izayoi Akita, princess of House Inoue and most esteemed mother of Inuyasha."

The aforementioned woman - a beautiful, but ordinary looking human around her thirties - waved a hand at the stunned Higurashis.

"Just call me Izayoi," she said, her voice sweet and kind. She gave them a polite, elegant bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Mom..." Inuyasha protested weakly, slumping on the couch as if admitting defeat. His voice was covered by the noises of people standing up, bowing politely and introducing themselves. Mrs. Higurashi busied herself with the duties of the hostess, bringing more cups and tea, along with extra sweets to munch on, while the old shrine keeper led the new guests to their seats. The commotion drew Souta out of his room and the introductions and bowing was on again. 

It was a couple of minutes before Kagome remembered about the hanyou seated beside her. She looked his way and caught his eyes. She wanted to grill him about the new information she now had about his family, but she knew it wasn't the right time.

"Relax," she mouthed to him, too shy to grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. He sighed.

"How did you get here?" he asked his mother, who smiled at the couple across the table.

"I asked Miroku," she explained, as to the point as her son was. "I was growing worried about you, son, you stopped calling so often and when I came to visit I found your place locked and empty. You didn't even tell your beloved mother you're seeing a lovely lady."

Kagome blushed fiercely and found some relief in finding Inuyasha was too.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," Mrs. Higurashi spoke up. "I invited Inuyasha over for dinner. If I knew you were coming, Lady Izayoi, I'd invite him at another time..."

"Oh, no, it's my fault for not warning my son that I was going to visit! And Izayoi is just fine," Kagome watched the two mothers exchanging bows and pleasantries.

She didn't know how it happened, but ten minutes later the situation changed pretty drastically from the lazy educational discussion on old stuff to a barely controlled chaos.

On one end of the table her mother and Inuyasha's were happily sharing stories about their kids (to Kagome's utter embarrassment, her mother had a photo album to prove how cute she had been at four)

On the other end Myouga, the flea youkai companion of the lady, was engaging her grandfather in a discussion about the pros and cons of spending a weekend in a hot spring resort located near Akita city, where the Akita family lived.

It left Souta, Inuyasha and herself, simply sitting there, but not for long, since the teenager somehow managed to sneak his way upstairs again, waving at the young adults looking after him longingly. Kagome decided to use the provided semi-privacy, since the other occupants of the room seemed to be so busy. She looked at Inuyasha and gave him a shy smile.

"Your mom is nice," she said. The hanyou returned the smile that changed into a smirk.

"She has a nasty streak to her if you rub her the wrong way but yeah," he nodded. His yellow eyes were looking straight into her soul and Kagome couldn't help the blush creeping back up her cheeks. Quickly. she turned to the table and snatched a plate to offer it to him.

"Here, try some of the brownies. I baked them," she prompted him. The man reached and took a cookie, biting a half of it and chewing.

"You know," he muttered when he swallowed. "I expected some disaster to happen when I saw her."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but then Mrs. Akita leaned towards her son and showed her a picture of Kagome at age five, dressed in a frilly princess dress and with a goofy smile.

"Look how cute she was!" she exclaimed, almost immediately returning to the photo album in Mrs. Higurashi's lap for more embarrassing data.

"I think some kind of a disaster happened," the English teacher murmured when she heard the hanyou chuckle.

"Oh, come on, it's just a couple of pictures..."

"Next time I have to bring Inu-chan's pictures!" Inuyasha and his mother spoke at the same time. To Kagome's pleasure the exclamation of his mother made the hanyou grow pale.

"I'd like to see the pictures, Mrs. Akita, I'm sure he was the cutest boy in his class," Kagome smiled widely at the woman, who positively glowed. On the other hand, her son glowered.

"Oi!


	16. The White Day

Kagome looked at the students finishing their translation to the text she had prepared for them. She could see all the bowed heads, frowning brows and focus painted across the adolescent faces. Well, not all of them, but she chose to ignore that some students were more focused on other matters, as long as they were quiet. 

After all it was the White Day and it was the last period. She wasn't a heartless woman who wouldn't let her pupils find some enjoyment in life. Especially when she had a huge homework for them to tackle during this weekend. 

She took a sip of her coffee and caught a few students glancing up from their work at the sound of her putting the cup back. 'I wonder if Inuyasha has a gift for me. Maybe he's looking for my cup right now?' The vision of Inuyasha going through the cabinet in the common room made her giggle internally.

Suddenly, a bell rang and all the young people looked at her hopefully.

"Alright. you can finish your translations at home. And while you're leaving the class stop by my desk, so I can hand you the text you will translate for the next week. Write down all the words you had to look up, so we can share new vocabulary," she smirked at the groans and scowls of her students. As they packed and then started to leave the class she made sure everyone got their homework. 

It was why she didn't notice a deft hand as it swept above her cup and dropped something inside the black depths of her coffee. But she noticed the figure lingering over her desk when all the students were gone. She looked up from the papers she was collecting and putting into a envelope.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled brightly.

"Hi, wench," he grinned and leaned down over the desk, peering deep in her eyes. "Finished?"

"Almost," the raven-haired teacher blushed at the intensity of his stare and quickly finished putting her things away. She picked up her bag and the cup of coffee. "Okay, we can go to see the others."

The historian gave a nod, smirking his secret smirk and went to hold the door for her. Kagome was a bit surprised he didn't say anything, nor did he give her a gift. But with Inuyasha it was quite possible he forgot, besides she didn't really need gifts to be happy. Spending time with him was all she wanted. They walked down the corridors, chatting and making sure they'd not walk into groups of teenagers scattered across the halls or people walking towards the school doors. Kagome heard a few voices saying things like "Look, the Mug Buddies! Wonder what he gave her?" Inuyasha's ears twitched and swiveled on top of his head, he obviously could hear the curious kids. Still, he didn't say anything even remotely close to things guys usually said during the White Day.

Kagome had to drop her musings as soon as she entered the common room. Miroku was sitting there, with a huge blue ribbon tied around his chest and a card saying "For Sango" taped to it. The biology teacher winked at the newcomers and Inuyasha led Kagome as far from the black-haired man as possible, probably guessing it'd be safer to keep some distance from Miroku when Sango comes in. This way Kagome found herself seated beside Kaede, who was just looking at the scene with amusement.

"How was your day, Kagome?" asked the principal while Inuyasha walked away to make his own drink. He had to wrestle the kettle from Kooga's grasp, because the wolf youkai was insisting he had called dibs on the boiled water for Ayame's yerba mate. The historian poured the hot water into an empty cup and refilled the kettle to boil it. 

When Sango came in everyone was seated in the places that granted the best view and held their respective drinks, waiting for the show to start. 

"Miroku! What in the world does this mean!?" exclaimed Sango when Miroku gave her a hopeful smile.

"I'm your White Day gift," he said. "All of me is yours."

"Goodness!" Sango covered her mouth with a hand when she saw the amused audience.

"You can give her a demo part for a trial!" Ayame suggested and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ayame!" a few people choked on their drinks at this comment, Sango blushed fiercely and Miroku's smile grew wider.

"What do you thin? I can give you..."

"Don't dare to finish this sentence!"

"Then go with me on a date? It's wasteful to throw away a perfectly fine male without at least going out with him once," Miroku said.

"Inuyasha?" Sango turned to the hanyou, who shrugged.

"He's far from defeating anyone yet," the historian spoke from beside Kagome. "But you can give him a chance, at least he didn't chicken away after the first lesson."

"Hm," Sango eyed the hopeful biology teacher. 

"Oh, come on, girl, it's just a date," Kouga voiced his opinion. "There's no charm in meeting a friend over a good meal and seeing a movie together."

"Fine," Sango walked briskly towards the grinning man and punched him on the shoulder. "You moron, take the ribbon off."

Kagome, who had been giggling all the time, smiled brightly at the pair and then at her hanyou. She knew Miroku and Sango were perfect for each other, they just had to give it a chance and figure things out. She took a sip of her coffee and...

She felt something touch her lip. Something solid and totally not belonging in her cup with the delicious coffee. Surprised, Kagome spit the liquid back in the mug and blinked at it. Inuyasha looked at her curiously when she stood up and walked to the other corner of the room where was located a small sink used for washing the cups. Her action caught everyone's attention, but she didn't care. Carefully, she poured the precious liquid into the sink until she could see what was inside. 

Then she glared back at the smirking hanyou.

On the bottom of her cup, surrounded by the last few drops of her coffee, sat a small, red plastic bag tied tightly, so the coffee wouldn't damage what was inside. 

Kagome put the cup in the sink and fished the bag out of it. Curious eyes followed her hands as she untied the bag and pulled out of it a thin silver chain with a little butterfly with jade wings hanging from it.

"Happy White Day, wench!" she heard from the other end of the room. 

"You threw it in my coffee!" Kagome scowled at the amused hanyou, causing a few snorts among the others.

"What was I supposed to do, wait until you drink it all? Who ends a full day of lessons with most of their coffee intact?"

"It was my second mug!" Kagome pointed out as she stalked back to her seat and the hanyou.

"Feh! Then I'm glad I made you pour the coffee into the sink, you shouldn't drink so much of it!"

Kagome reached a hand and tweaked a white ear.

"You gonna regret it," she promised, this time causing even Kaede to chuckle.


	17. Coincidence Date

It was pretty hard to get Inuyasha to move his lazy butt and leave his home this Friday, but Kagome was a miracle maker and managed to do just that.

They watched a lovely romantic comedy. Well, Kagome watched it. Inuyasha had a nice nap in the middle of it, but Kagome woke him up in time to witness the great finale. They left the movies handing hands, like many other couples and Inuyasha didn't look as sour as before, so Kagome supposed he liked their date.

It took some SMS-ing, but she managed to - by a coincidence! - run into Sango and Miroku, who were - totally coincidentally! - at the same cinema, watching another movie and leaving the establishment at the same time. Both girls gasped and put their hands to their cheeks in a gesture of utter surprise.

"Sango! Miroku! Such a surprise!"

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

"Do you really think you're fooling anyone?" Inuyasha asked his date, who elbowed him, because Sango was dragging the surprised Miroku their way.

"Hi, guys!" Kagome waved a hand as if she hadn't been in contact with her best female friend. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see a movie," Miroku explained and looked at the two girls smiling at each other. "And so did you. The world is indeed a small place."

"Keh. I think the wenches planned to trick us in a double date," Inuyasha crossed his arms. Kagome beamed at him

"An excellent idea!" Sango clasped her hands. "We were just going to grab a bowl of ramen!" Inuyasha's ears twitched and his expression morphed to a much more pleasant one. 'Such a dork,' Kagome thought affectionately. He could play a gruff and rude all he wanted, she already knew it was all a facade, he was a big softie with huge heart and even bigger appetite.

"We're being played here," Miroku pointed out to the other male.

"I don't care. Let's grab something to eat," Inuyasha - as predicted - went along with Kagome and Sango's plan. "All the sleeping made me hungry."

Miroku just shook his head and offered Sango his arm, which she took, probably to prevent him from reaching anywhere near her butt. Kagome wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's arm and smiled up at him.

"You'll get as much ramen as you can eat, my treat." she whispered for his ears only as they followed the other couple towards the previously chosen ramen shop. Inuyasha's golden eye glanced down at her.

"Feh, better make me a steak when I come over to see you," he murmured. "You don't have enough yen on you to sate my ramen cravings, wench."

Kagome giggled. They spent a nice time sitting around a table in the ramen shop, watching Inuyasha break the record for bowls emptied at one sitting. Kagome really liked the easy atmosphere around the table and she could see that both Miroku and Sango were glad to have the other couple at the table.

The whole double date was Sango's idea. The PE teacher, always so outspoken and energetic had confided in her friend that she was always anxious about having a romantic relationship and had asked Kagome to join her and Miroku, with Inuyasha, of course. According to her it'd be easier for her and she'd feel less anxious and shy if there were more people on the date. Now, as they were sitting and joking together, Kagome could see that Sango was relaxed and enjoying herself. 'I doubt we will be joining those two on their second date,' she thought, amused and happy for the pair. They finally gave it a chance and it was obvious to Kagome that there would soon be an update from 'friendship' to 'relationship'. 

When the time came to go home Miroku suggested only once for Sango to go to his apartment and it sounded more like a joke. He looked genuinely happy and some tension seemed to disappear from his face as the evening passed by. 'It's like they're competing each other,' Kagome mused as they were making their way to Sango's home, which was the closest. 'Sango has to become less shy and self-conscious around him and he has to stop acting like a pervert.' 

When they reached Sango's home Miroku escorted his date to the door by himself and hugged her, not even trying to kiss her or do anything else.

"Thank you, Sango, for giving me a chance," Kagome heard him say.

"Thanks for a lovely evening," the PE teacher smiled. "We have to repeat it some time soon."

"Oh, dear Sango, you speak my deepest desires!" Miroku laid a hand on his chest. Sango giggled and opened the door.

"See you later," she smiled and glanced to the sidewalk where two of her best friends were waiting. Kagome waved a hand. "Bye, guys!"

When Miroku boarded the bus that was going in the direction of his apartment Inuyasha let Kagome climb onto his back and took to the rooftops, running in the direction of her family shrine. Kagome enjoyed the view of the night city lights and the cool wind against her face, hugging her hanyou ride and smiling happily.

The smile turned into a look of horror when she found a piece of paper stuck in the door of her home, with a note from her mother.

"I'm at Ito's, helping with Hitomi's birthday sleepover, Souta's with me. Grandpa went to visit an old friend who's in town for the weekend. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't," Inuyasha read over the shoulder of tomato-red Kagome. "Hey, wench, you're blushing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, no nsfw actions in this story, I'm going to keep it in the sfw rating


	18. Miroku's Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had to do research (what means watching videos on yt). I tried to write this in the most clear way for everyone, not throw at you tons of Japanese words and leave you to figure out what I'm talking about. It's not like I know much about kendo.  
> The events of this chapter happen after chap 13 and before ch 16, but I didn't plan on writing it at first, so yeah.

The four young teachers were in an empty room in a dojo belonging to Sango's uncle. It wasn't a very spacious room, just enough for a few people to train without running in each other or in the walls. Kagome, Rin and Sango were sitting under one of the walls, munching happily on potato chips, waiting for the spectacle to unfold.

Inuyasha entered the room, followed by Miroku. The history teacher wore a red kimono and had a katana on his hip while the biology teacher wore black and had a wooden sword in his hand. Both had their hair tied up and Kagome thought that this look suited her boyfriend. She cast a glance Sango's way and saw she liked what she was seeing and luckily for her she was looking at Miroku. Rin, sitting on her other side, was smiling and waved her hand at the men.

"You look great!" she called.

"Keh," Inuyasha shrugged and turned to face Miroku. "Okay, let's start your first lesson, my pupil."

"Yes, sensei!" Miroku said and tore his eyes from Sango slowly munching on a chip. "What will you teach me first?"

"Sit."

Sango and Rin weren't fazed by this demand, but Kagome and Miroku blinked at Inuyasha. Kagome knew next to nothing about kendo and it looked like Miroku was hardly any better.

"Sit." replied Inuyasha, his voice calm. "Like this."

He fluidly went from standing to kneeling. his hands resting on his thighs. Miroku followed him obediently, albeit clumsily. He looked tense and ready to pick up the sword he put on his left, mimicking Inuyasha.

"I didn't believe I'd say it to another man, but spread your knees." the hanyou said with a tiny smirk. Rin choked on her chip and Kagome almost did the same when she saw the expression on Miroku's face. Sango was giggling in her hands when Inuyasha glared their way before looking at the flabbergasted Miroku.

"Look," Inuyasha put his fists sideways in the space between his knees. "It's easier to sit this way, not mentioning it's the proper way to do this."

"Okay," Miroku adjusted his position. "What's next? Should I unsheathe my sword in an awesome way?"

"No, you're going to breathe. Put your hands like this," the hanyou moved his left hand on top of his right, both creating a circle with thumbs facing up. "Close your eyes half-way and breathe, meditate and try to find your center. Sit straight... Stop grinning like an idiot."

"Sorry, I envisioned the lovely Sango and me on a date," Miroku apologized.

"We'll see if you survive Inuyasha's training first," Sango piped in.

"It's not that bad," Miroku smiled. "I'm doing great, right, sensei?"

"We didn't start pummeling your face into next Monday," Inuyasha replied with all his honesty. "Okay, let's try to teach you some basics."

Kagome noticed that he cast a glance her wan and smiled at him encouragingly. Inuyasha stood up and showed Miroku how to draw his katana.

"Wait a minute, you have a real sword!" Miroku pointed out. "And I not!"

"It's so you listen to me. Unless you want me to slice and dice you," Inuyasha brandished the battered-looking katana and put it on his shoulder in a show of confidence.

"It doesn't look really impressive," Sango said, her eyes examining the length of the blade. "You know, Inuyasha, I'd never thing you'd take such poor care for your katana."

It was Rin who answered while Inuyasha merely scoffed at the PE teacher.

"That's Tessaiga, the Fang of Destruction," the short woman beside Kagome said. "It's a.. Youkai sword capable of killing a hundred youkai with one stroke." Halfway through her explanation Kagome felt the hair on the back of her neck standing up like electricity was gathering in the air and the sword in Inuyasha's grip transformed into a huge blade, fur covering the tsuba. Inuyasha looked smugly at the stunned audience. "It's a famous blade, which was forged from Inu no Taisho's own fang and was passed to Inuyasha when he reached adulthood. It's one of the two famous swords of Akita family."

Rin finished talking and just then realized that her human companions were all looking at her, speechless and stunned. Inuyasha winked at her as if telling her he was going to enjoy watching her dealing with the situation and wouldn't help her much. 

"Rin..." Kagome said softly. "How comes you know so much about Inuyasha's sword?"

"Um... Research!" Rin squealed. "I know a lot of stuff about my friends and their families. Like Sango's family used to be taijiya and the sign for your dojo being a boomerang is because your ancestral weapon is the Hiraikotsu, a bone boomerang."

"Hm, impressive," Sango gave a nod. "We still sometimes have to deal with some rouge youkai, but Hiraikotsu's now adorning the wall in my father's house." Rin turned to Kagome. 

"Your family is known of being skillful healers and reiki users," she poked the English teacher who merely nodded. She wasn't trained in ways of the reiki users, but some of her relatives were. "See? I just find information like this, especially when it's on internet and everyone can look it up. What did you think I'm doing while my students are writing their tests?"

"Making sure they don't cheat?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, Rin shrugged and waved a hand at him.

"You are sorely mistaken if you think anyone can cheat on my watch, cute-pie," Rin grinned at him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Whatever. Okay, back to the lesson," the sword in his hand transformed back to its dormant state. "Adjust your grip, idiot, unless you want it to get messy."

Miroku glanced at the hanyou showing him the proper grip before switching his. Then he let loose a shriek when he saw the hanyou in red charging at him with a vile, wicked smirk and sparks in his yellow eyes. 

By the stroke of luck Miroku managed to dodge and even block the next blow with his sword, his eyes zooming on the dull blade of Inuyasha's katana mere centimeters from his nose. 

The girls on the sideline clapped their hands in approval before Inuyasha started to explain what he had done and what he expected Miroku to do next time.

'For you, dearest Sango," Miroku glanced Sango's way, which proved to be a stupid thing to do, because Inuyasha swept his feet from under him as a retribution for not paying attention. 'For you, my ray of happiness.'


	19. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so slow as of late, rl stuff and stuff. Thank you all for putting up with my slow butt!

It was a wonderful spring day and Kagome was pretty glad that she was starting work around the noon today. She could take a nice walk from her home to the school and enjoy the beauty of the nature. She wondered if she could coax Inuyasha into going for an evening walk with her. 

Their relationship was growing steadily and Kagome cherished each and every moment spent with her hanyou. Just a few days ago the new school year had started and Kagome was so happy to know she'd spend the whole year and those to come with Inuyasha, her friends and the students from the younger classes. She was already planning what to do during summer with her English club. She also hoped to spend some quality time with her friends. She was aware the summer was far away, but she was already excited. And she was excited for the first term as well, wanting to meet her old and new students.

She passed the gate of the school grounds and was about to approach the stairs leading to the doorway when she heard a car entering the gate. She turned her head, surprised that someone was arriving at such a time and her jaw almost touched the ground.

The car was a sleek limo, pristine white, with dark windows. Kagome stared at the luxurious vehicle as it made a graceful turn and rolled to the part of the driveway closest to the school entrance. A kappa jumped out from the front passenger seat and ran on his little feet to open the door for his boss.

Kagome almost sat on the stairs when she saw the man who stepped out of the limo. He was tall and dressed in a white suit. His hair was also white and put in a neat man bun, held in place by simple sticks. It looked like he had a lot of it, so Kagome guessed the sticks were necessary to keep his mane in place. When he turned to face her Kagome stopped breathing.

His cheeks were adorned with twin stripes and a half-moon was on his forehead. But the most captivating were his eyes, as golden as sunlight, as cold as ice. In short - the newcomer looked like a more refined, detached and cold version of Inuyasha. A version without puppy ears, sarcastic comments and protective aura. The man looked straight at her and after saying something to the kappa standing by the opened door he walked towards her.

Before Kagome could think about doing anything the man was looming over her, looking down his perfect nose at her. His eyes seemed to size her as she nervously bit her bottom lip. He didn't look threatening, just intimidating. A part of her mind noticed he had painted ears, but most of her was focused on not appearing intimidated. 

"You are Inuyasha's."

"I... Uh... What?" Kagome stuttered, frowning and blinking at his words.

"You carry his scent," the man elaborated. "I assumed you are his... Girlfriend?"

Kagome gave a small nod. "I am. And you look quite a bit similar to him, so I assume you're his relative."

The man's demeanor didn't change, but Kagome felt a gust of cold air across her back, raising the hair on the back of her neck.

"I see that the insolent brat didn't-"

"Sesshomaru!" Suddenly a warm arm wrapped around Kagome's waist and someone pulled her a few steps back and into a warm body. She looked up and saw her hanyou scowling at the other male.

"Little brother," the man greeted calmly. "Do you know that your girlfriend found a remote similarity in our appearances?" he inquired as if Kagome had said something amusing.

"No shit. What are you doing here now?"

"Wait, wait!" Kagome waved her hands between them. "You're brothers?"

"Half-brothers," they corrected. Kagome nudged Inuyasha's side. With him she didn't feel intimidated by this tall man anymore.

"Come on, introduce us!" she whispered. Sesshomaru looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha merely sighed.

"Kagome, this is Akita Sesshomaru, the heir of our father and my older half-brother. Sesshomaru, this is Higurashi Kagome, my girlfriend," he stated. Kagome bowed and smiled warmly.

"It's nice to meet you," she said while Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha isn't one who talks much about his family, but I hope to learn more about you and the others."

"Hm," Sesshomaru gave a small nod. "It seems you are lucky, since one reason I am here is to invite my brother and you to spend the next weekend in the family estate. Father and mother wish to meet your... Girlfriend."

"What?!" the duo exclaimed, one in surprise, one in horror.

"I believe it's time for me to go, the recess will start soon and I don't wish to be in the corridor after the bell. Farwell for now," Kagome was almost certain she saw the man smirk a little before he walked past them and into the building. 

Kagome turned to look at her boyfriend and met his stunned, paled face and wide eyes. 

"We're going for a walk after school," she said and he merely nodded. "And you'll tell me what's going on." She waited until she got another nod.

"Feh, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Inuyasha shook himself like a wet dog would before they entered the school side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you prefer to get the walk chapter or for me to just jump to the visit chapter?  
> And what do you think about it so far?


	20. The Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but hopefully it's decent enough to be enjoyable.

Kagome looked out of the window in the common room, cradling her mug in her hands and resting her elbows on the sill. She was breathing deeply, simply happy the school day was over and her walk with Inuyasha was minutes away. She was curious what he was going to tell her and hoped he'd tell her more about his family.

Rin came to stand beside her, the math teacher looked out of the window and smiled. Kagome looked where she was and saw the expensive limo parked near the entrance of the school. Two white-haired men stood beside it, one calm and other talking while waving his hands. It looked pretty amusing, but Kagome wondered what they were talking about. 

"Aww, look at the two koinu!" she giggled and to Kagome's surprise the both males glared towards them. Rin giggled and waved a hand. Inuyasha's brother said something to him and got into the limo, which drove away. Inuyasha put his hands around his mouth.

"Oi, wench! Come down 'ere!" Kagome was about to answer when Kouga wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smirked down at the hanyou.

"You savage inu, you don't call a lady like that!" he reached for the stunned woman's free hand and held it so Inuyasha could see. "Kagome, my dear, would you come down to spend some time with my unworthy self?"

"Kouga, don't let me go up there!"

Kagome blushed deep red and untangled herself from the wolf youkai before she went to wash her cup and grab her bag. Ayame growled at her second half and Rin was giggling, covering her mouth with a hand. 

"I can't believe sometimes you lot aren't adding anything to the coffee behind my back," she heard Kaede as the principal shook her head.

"They're just young," replied Hoshiyomi, obviously amused. Kagome couldn't hold the giggle in her at that comment as she ran down the corridor. 

She joined Inuyasha in the yard a few minutes later, out of breath, but smiling. She looked up and saw Rin and Ayame looking from the window. She waved at them and walked out of the yard with her mildly annoyed hanyou.

"You stink of wolf," he commented as they reached the park across the street and started to walk between trees and grass fields where children and other people were enjoying their time. No one was paying them any attention, they were just another couple. They were walking in silence for a while and Kagome was doing her best to patiently wait for Inuyasha to speak.

"I'm the second son of Akita family," he said quietly and glanced her way. "My father is Inu no Taisho, the leader of all the inu youkai of Japan and a member of the Youkai Council, Akita Touga. He is the former Lord of the West."

Kagome merely nodded. It was hard to get Inuyasha to talk about his family and himself in general, so she decided to just let him talk and don't interrupt. She already knew his family was important in youkai society. He didn't keep too tight ties to his family and not many knew how wealthy and influential his relatives were. It looked unlikely that a hanyou history teacher in a small high school could be related to the great Akita family, even if he had the same last name.

"He has two wives - Sesshomaru's mother, Lady Rumiko and my mom. It's totally legal for youkai," he added when he saw her surprised face. "And this is why Sesshomaru's a full youkai and I'm just a hanyou."

"You aren't a just a hanyou, Inuyasha," she disagreed and he merely smirked. 

"Anyway, my dad and his wives resides in Akita City, so that's where we're going for the weekend. Don't worry about the tickets and money, it's their idea, so they have to pay for it. I mean... If you want to go see them, that is."

"Oh," Kagome grabbed his hand. "I'd love to meet your dad and Lady Izayoi and your... Aunt? But I don't want to..."

"Consider it a... A date, I guess," the hanyou shrugged. "It's better to go to them when they invite you, unless you want them to come down here. They would do it," he warned.

"I... Uh..." she looked at her feet. "What else I need to know?"

"I'm not on the best terms with Sesshomaru but it's not like we're trying to kill each other, at least not anymore," Inuyasha shrugged. "Mother Rumiko is pretty okay, for a youkai, dad is pretty decent, but impulsive and you already know my mom. No more close relatives you'll have to face in Akita."

"Still, three strangers I'd like to look good in front of, so they'll not be angry I'm stealing you..." Kagome teased a little.

"Feh, I'll be there to protect you and mom will help. Besides, it's not like I'm a kid they can forbid to date," he grumbled, his ears laying back and Kagome giggled. They walked for a while in silence.

"Why Sesshomaru came to the school? Beside inviting us?" she asked when they started to head back to the park gate. Inuyasha shrugged.

"His annual donation for the school," he said. "There's another reason, but I can't tell you, it's his secret and he'll share it with you if and when he wants to."

"It's okay," she smiled at him. "I'll wait. And I'm looking forward to meeting your family."

"Crazy wench, you better take some sutras from the shrine, just in case," Inuyasha smirked at her and she laughed.

"I don't have to, I have a koinu to look after me in the den of the Inu no Taisho." Kagome let go of his hand and started to run down the path towards the ice cream shop.

"Oi, I ain't no koinu! Oi!"

"Last by the shop buys the ice cream!" she called to him.

For some reason the muscular and super-human fast hanyou didn't outrun her. She understood it a bit later when they reached her home and Inuyasha demanded a consolation prize for the lost race. Kagome was about to say there was none, but he kissed her before she had a chance to say anything.


	21. Dog Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, what's going to happen now? Who's attacking them and why? Will they survive?

The trip via train to Akita City was a pleasant one. Inuyasha had a deck of playing cards and they spent most of their awake time playing. The rest of the time Kagome spent with her head on his shoulder, probably drooling on his shirt and sleeping.

She felt a bit anxious when they exited the train and took a taxi to ride the rest of the way. She was gong to meet not only a bunch of wealthy people, they were Inuyasha's family. You wouldn't have guessed it from looking at him or his actions. Actually, seeing Inuyasha in a simple shirt and jeans made her relax, it was obvious he didn't care. During their taxi ride he was rather quiet, but he didn't shy away when she took his hand in hers. He cocked his ear her way and she smiled when she saw it flexing. The road took them out of the city, in an area covered by forests. 

They left the taxi in front of a huge gate in a massive wall. It looked like a part of a medieval stronghold, emanating power and more than a little intimidating. Two huge Akita Inu were guarding it and Kagome thought they were too big to be mortal dogs. They came to sniff them and Kagome felt just a bit afraid when she saw the animals heading her way. 

Inuyasha barked at the dogs, who tilted their ears his way but otherwise didn't stop approaching her. 

"Um, hello?" she swallowed and looked to the hanyou at her side. He looked relaxed, but alert, like he was ready to jump between her and the dogs, but didn't expect any danger from them. When he saw her uncertain look he smiled at her.

"I told them you're friend," he said and at the same time the dogs waved their tails in a friendly manner and Kagome relaxed. "They just want to smell you."

The guardians did just that, brushing their noses against her offered palm, one even licked her. Then they went to inspect Inuyasha and their friendly demeanor changed as soon as they sniffed his thigh.

Kagome gasped when one of the dogs growled and angrily pulled at the jeans, its fangs tearing a hole in the sturdy fabric.

"Oi!" Inuyasha sounded more annoyed than anything. "Give it a rest, I'll change later!"

Kagome, who was staring in shock at the canines now looked at his face.

"Change?" she uttered, clutching her purse to herself. Inuyasha pushed a growling dog as if it was just a playful puppy.

"They seem not to like regular clothes on me. Just give me a minute, okay?" he said and picked his bag from where it rested on the side of the road. "I'll be right back. Don't worry, they won't attack you," he added when she bit her bottom lip. Then he walked towards the nearest cluster of bushes. The dogs, seemingly appeased by his actions, sat down where they stood, as calm as a minute before. One even yawned lazily. Still, Kagome didn't look away from them, just in case.

That was why she didn't notice Inuyasha's return. Suddenly he was beside her, dressed in the red kimono he wore for his kendo training with Miroku and sparring with Sango. He even had his sword tucked in his obi. Only the modern time looking bag hanging from his shoulder was marring the image of a warring states samurai. And the wild mane of hair not gathered in a top knot. The dogs looked at him and wagged their tails, obviously pleased with his appearance.

"Don't think that my jeans aren't on your head," Inuyasha grumbled and both pairs of ears laid back immediately. Smirking Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "Ready to go in?"

"Uh... Yeah... Why do you have to wear a traditional attire? Should I change too?" Kagome asked, gesturing to her skirt and blouse. 

"Nah, you're fine." Kagome gave a nod and let him lead her to a small door in the gate, through which they got to the other side. 

The forest on the other side of the wall looked just like the one that surrounded the area, thick, wild, untamed. There was a road leading from the gate towards the mansion, but the building itself was obscured by the trees. Kagome looked at Inuyasha questioningly.

"The house is in the center of dad's private forest. We just have to walk there," he said. Kagome gave a small nod and they walked, following the road and talking, Kagome could admire the wild beauty of the nature. It was nothing like a groomed park grounds some wealthy people had around their villas. It looked like it knew no gardener and was just left in peace to grow as it wanted. There were fallen trees and small meadows here and there. But the road was in a good shape, smooth and not covered by plants. There even was a bench made from wood near to it, obviously for people who wanted to make a pause in their trip.

"Mom made dad put it here," Inuyasha said when Kagome sat down on it.

"Are cars banned on the grounds?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, but we rarely use them here. We usually rut and the distance isn't worth starting an engine," he shrugged. Kagome looked in the direction of the manor. It was still too far to be seen through the forest. "Mom likes walks so she leaves her car in the garage near the gate too, unless it's raining. "

"I see," Kagome nodded and stood up. "Shall we go?"

"Aye, my lady" Inuyasha grinned at her energetic tone of voice. Side by side they walked for next few minutes, talking quietly, pointing various birds to each other and simply enjoying their alone time together.

Then suddenly a rough, strong voice called from somewhere to the left.

"Gokuryuuha!"

Kagome looked that way and dropped her purse.

A huge purple-black tornado was headed their way, tearing through the forest at a great speed.


	22. The Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for all you guys waiting to see what's going to happen in the plot, the next chapter is almost finished, but it will take me a day longer to finish it. Anyway, this is a replost of an entry from Fresh Stuff, just so all of my Coffee Break AU stories are in one place. 
> 
> Since some of you asked. Gokuryuuha in English Dub was translated as Dragon Twister. Sorry I didn't include the translation before.

He was her hero since the day she met him. It was the first week of her freshman year in the high school. She was a daughter of a poor woman who was working her hardest to support herself and her child after her husband's death. She was also a hanyou, but she was doing her best to fit in. She even dyed her hair black.

That is until she saw him.

He was walking down a corridor. He wasn't pushing people out of his way, but his stride was purposeful and smooth, like a predator's. And people were unconsciously moving out of his way. He had silver hair just like her, but he embraced his mixed blood. He didn't even hide his dog ears. He was as he had been born, allowing others to see what he was, not really caring what they thought.

She was in awe, admiring his strength, his silent acceptance of his life between two races. He wasn't too talkative, just like her, unless he was speaking to people he cared about. Seeing him interact with other people, both students and teachers, gave her hope that she could be more than just a part of the background, that she could have dreams and follow them.

He was her embodiment of strength.

For two years she was learning from him - not only history, but also how to be a hanyou. She knew now that it took balls to stand on her own, to look people straight in their eyes while talking tot hem. She still remembered the first time she looked straight at him while giving him an answer for a question provided by him. She could see in his eyes the knowledge and encouragement, even when he was correcting her about the exact date. And she didn't miss that the guy who laughed at her error was the next one asked a question, and a tough one at it.

She was now proudly showing her silver locks, her head held high. She was still not having many friends, but she didn't feel like she was less because she was an introvert. The shy, skittish girl was no more, replaced by one who was reserved and had no time for immature idiots who had to pick on a hanyou to feel worthy. She knew her worth, she was smart and could be stronger than anyone of them.

And now... Now her role model was giving her yet another lesson, a lesson that she could find someone who could accept and love all of her, her weaknesses and her strengths.

Shiori, a third year student, was looking at a pair of teachers enjoying their coffee while standing in front of the classroom where she was supposed to have an English lesson in a couple of minutes.

The pretty woman was talking, her free hand moving while she was telling the hanyou in front of herself something and Shiori focused on them while sitting under a wall. The Mug Buddies seemed not to notice her.

"And then Souta ran to bring Mama to help me," the woman was saying, but Shiori didn't really listen to the story. She was rather focused on their body language. Bodies tilted towards each other, standing close and relaxed. His ears were tilted her way, his eyes were following the gestures of her hand, sparks of amusement and interest in his eyes. A fang was poking from between his smirking lips. They weren't even touching each other, merely talking and drinking their coffee, but the affection and care were plain to see to everyone who had eyes.

"You really should be more careful," he commented and took a sip of his coffee. The woman smiled at him gently, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Could you maybe drop in and perhaps show us how to use it properly then?" she inquired. The man beside her laughed quietly.

"I knew it! You were scheming to get me to come to visit your family!"

"Who, me?" she batted her eyelashes at him. "I'm innocent, Inuyasha... So, will you come? Like this Saturday, after noon? Mom's going to make a steak..." A shrill sound cut through the air and made people around them freeze and then start moving faster than before. "Oh, the bell! Go, go to your class!"

"Oi, wait, I'll spill the coffee!" Inuyasha complained when the woman pushed him away from the class doors. "Will talk to ya later."

While standing up Shiori noticed the woman's hand brushing against his cheek and him leaning into the touch before he hurried away.

This year her history teacher taught her that a hanyou could find love.


	23. The Daiyoukai

Then suddenly a rough, strong voice called from somewhere to the left.

"Gokuryuuha!"

Kagome looked that way and dropped her purse. A huge purple-black tornado was headed their way, tearing through the forest at a great speed.

Kagome screamed when she saw the twister tearing huge trees apart, branches and leaves swirling in its hold. There was no running away from this rapidly swirling tower of energy plowing through the dirt seemingly straight at her. Her scream was swallowed by the roar of the whirlwind and cracking of the tearing trees. 

"Fuck!" she heard in her ear and a strong arm wrapped around her before she was pulled into the air, away from the immense whirlwind as it crossed the road and crashed into the forest on the other side. It took Kagome a second to realize she wasn't killed, but held securely against Inuyasha's chest as he landed on the ground a good ten meters away from the plowed path of the twister. Debris and bits of broken trees and leaves fell on the ground where they had stood. A shiver ran down her spine and the arm around her pulled her even closer to the hanyou before letting go of her after landing. Inuyasha drew Tessaiga in one smooth move. 

"Stay behind me," he mumbled as his sword transformed into a huge fang, fur protecting his hand. Without hesitation Inuyasha raised his weapon in both hands. "Kaze no Kizu!"

As the massive blade swept down a blast of yellow light emerged from it and tore through the already abused forest in the direction from where the twister had come. From its appearance to the reaction from the hanyou passed only a few seconds.

Kagome gasped and grabbed onto the back of Inuyasha's kimono, her wide eyes scanning the area for any movement, her heart beating fast. 

"What was that?!" she breathed out. Inuyasha's ear swiveled her way, but he said nothing, watching the forest in front of them. The yellow light subsided and revealed a man standing in the center of destruction, holding a katana in front of himself. 

He was sure a sight to behold. Inuyasha was tall, but compared to him he was only average. His body was concealed by a white kimono similar to Inuyasha's and an armor, but Kagome supposed he was on the muscular side. His white hair was pulled in a high ponytail, pulled away from his face and revealing both two blue stripes adorning his cheekbones and his pointed ears. His golden eyes were narrowed at them and his lips curled upwards revealing sharp fangs. He was handsome in this annoying flawless way that implied he wasn't human.

"Pup," the man spoke and Kagome recognized the voice from earlier. Whoever this man he was the one responsible for unleashing the twister at them. He put his sword away in a sheath on his back and started to approach them.

"Old man." Inuyasha responded immediately and then sheathed his sword. Kagome felt a bit relieved when she felt his body relax and saw both blades being hidden. She desperately hoped they'd fill her in on what was going on.

"You are in a deep pool of waste for not visiting earlier, young man," the stranger stopped on the edge of the forest before he looked straight at Kagome and the frown on his face changed into a pleasant smile. "Hello, young lady. I am glad to see that my son has enough dexterity and strength to keep those under his care safe. But I want to assure you that the twister wasn't aimed at you and would've missed if my son proved to be unable to perform..."

Kagome felt the muscles under her hands tense again and a low growl starting deep in Inuyasha's chest. She patted his back and stepped out from behind him to bow properly to his father. She felt her initial fright and surprise at the short exchange of blows change into irritation. Not only had this man attacked them, he now talking about his son as if he didn't believe in his abilities. Still, she reminded herself to be nice, after all this was Inuyasha's dad and Inuyasha had warned her that his ways could seem a bit eccentric to her. He was a youkai and an old one.

"It's a pleasure to meet Inuyasha's father. My name is Higurashi Kagome," she said politely. "I can assure you, Akita-san, that I feel perfectly safe with Inuyasha and don't doubt in his abilities."

"It smells that way," the man smirked and Kagome blushed, realizing that he was probably able to scent her emotions. 

"Really, dad? Attacking me while I'm with a human?" Inuyasha growled. "And only gods know where our bags are now!"

"Well," the older man rubbed the back of his head. "I might have went a bit overboard. But it's your fault too, son."

"My fault? How?" Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of himself.

"You didn't sense me," the daiyoukai smirked. "You have to be alert, son, especially when you have your chosen lady at your side. Especially when she's so lovely."

"Uh..." Kagome uttered before she felt Inuyasha's hand grasping hers. 

"Come, we need to find our stuff and hope it isn't destroyed," he shook his head and Kagome followed him into the section of the forest where the twister disappeared. 

Her purse hung from a branch of a tree high in the air, but it was easy for Inuyasha to fetch it for her. Their traveling bags were swept under roots of another tree and by some miracle weren't destroyed.

"I guess we should consider ourselves lucky." Inuyasha told her. "When Sesshomaru visits dad charges at him in his true form and he's bigger than the Godzilla."

"What? That's crazy!" Kagome gasped, looking back through the trees to the daiyoukai standing in the middle of the road, contemplating the ditch he had created. 

"Told ya, an ancient inu daiyoukai and a general. He says he wants us to learn to be vigilant." Inuyasha replied, throwing away a thick piece of tree limb to get to their bags. "I think he's just showing off."

"Hey!" came from the road. "I heard that!"

The hanyou shook his head and looked at Kagome. He stood from where he was kneeling to grab her hands in his and gaze into her face.

"But he won't harm you," he assured her. "And I'll make sure my family recklessness won't cause you any problems."

Kagome gazed into his honest eyes, gave him a small nod and a smile. As she had told Inuyasha's father - with the hanyou she felt safe and ready to face even the craziest youkai.


	24. The Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being kinda short and not packed with crazy.   
> Aha, fyi, the action's during Friday. They had to ask Kaede to let them skip the school days. It was more like requested by Sesshy when he came to the school. I realized I didn't include that tidbit earlier on, sorry.

Inuyasha's father waited for them to gather their belongings and then accompanied them on the way towards the manor. It made things a bit awkward, but not on a really uncomfortable level. And to Kagome's relief he was behaving like a normal person, not checking if his son was alert anymore. 

Actually, she started to enjoy their walk - she was walking beside Inuyasha and his dad, listening to them talking and adding her two yen to the discussion from time to time. Akita-san - insisting that she called him Touga, like Inuyasha discarding the honorifics - was obviously fond of humans and despite his first comment he didn't seem like he disliked or thought less of his hanyou son. But sure he liked to tease him and rile him up. And it seemed he was as short-tempered as Inuyasha could be, but he had better control over himself and smaller inclination to get grumpy.

"So, dad, is there a way we could. you know, sneak under moms' noses?" Inuyasha inquired after some time. Touga shook his head.

"I told you, you're in a deep pool of waste for not coming home for so long. I'm pretty sure right now Izayoi's holding Rumiko's ruff to keep her from running to welcome you two," he smirked. "You didn't even come to visit on the New Year."

"I'm sorry," Kagome bowed her head, blushing slightly. "He was visiting my family shrine."

She didn't add the part that he had been human that night and that he had asked her to be his girlfriend. 

"Ah, I see," Touga winked at her before he looked at his son. "You're forgiven."

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled. They walked in silence for a minute or two. "So what about I take Kagome through the back door while you talk to moms?"

"Hey!" Kagome poked his shoulder. "I want to say hi to your mom and meet your other mom! We're guests and I refuse to sneak into your parents' home like some thief!"

"Wise choice, lass!" Touga laughed at his scowling son. "They are really excited to meet you too. Especially Izayoi, she was talking about you and your family for weeks."

"Just don't come to me complaining later," Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome smiled at him. She was pretty sure he remembered the embarrassment she had survived that day, with her mom showing her childhood pictures to his mom. 

Five minutes later she met the two most esteemed wives of the great Inu no Taisho. 

An hour later Kagome fell on the big bed in the guest bedroom assigned to her. She was too spent to even try and unpack her bag just yet. She knew she should take a shower and change clothes, she was expected to have a meal with the family in a couple of hours, but right now she just couldn't move a muscle.

The Akita family manor was a traditional-looking palace with some modern adjustments. It was beautiful and huge, Kagome just hoped she wouldn't have to ask people where certain rooms were. Well, at least her chamber had a private bathroom attached to it. And there was a small inner garden she could access via the shoji leading to a porch that connected all the rooms opening to the garden. There were tatami mats on the floor, but her bed was all but similar to a futon.

There were dogs - more like lesser dog youkai - who served as guardians, walking around the place. There were also servants, but she haven't seen them yet. Who she already had saw were Inuyasha's moms.

The two women had greeted them in front of the grand manor. Lacy Izayoi was a familiar one, with a welcoming smile on her face. She wore a simple yukata, her hair in a single braid. Beside her stood Rumiko, the youkai mate of Inuyasha's dad. She wore a more formal attire, her white hair in two high ponytails. She looked like a female version of her true son, but lacked the cold aura. 

It was quite plain to see that she was the alpha bitch of the family, Izayoi naturally being her second. Actually. they had been acting more like sisters than two women competing for one man's affection and from the trio's interactions it looked like they both loved and were loved by their spouse equally. It was Rumiko who had scolded Inuyasha for not visiting earlier, but she also had greeted Kagome quite pleasantly. 'And she told me that he needs some training, too,' Kagome giggled to herself, remembering the scowl on Inuyasha's face. 

"Oi, wench, are you sleeping?"

With a startled cry Kagome sprung up and saw Inuyasha standing in the opened shoji leading to the garden.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to calm down her fast beating heart.

"My room's just beside yours," he pointed to his left. "If you need anything you can come this way to see me or whatever," he added with a small smirk. "Unless you want me to rescue you from here, I can't do that."

"Can you bring me some coffee?" she asked with hope in her voice. The hanyou smirked and pushed the shoji wide open. There was a tray on the porch beside him, a tray with two cups and a kettle.

"Care to join me for a cup?"

Kagome jumped off of the bed with an inhuman speed, her hands reaching for the coffee. She glared at him when she heard his laughter, but waited with her revenge until a couple minutes later, when they were sitting comfortably and Inuyasha drank a big mouthful.

"You know," she said when she saw him drinking. "I was going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

'Kagome - 1, Inuyasha - 0,' she thought when he choked on his coffee.


	25. Ensnared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that tiny parts of the story will be edited to align with the shift in the ships (all S/R dislikers, you can now read the story without worrying you're stumbling upon it)  
> Enjoy and leave some feedback :D

Sango was sitting under a wall in the family dojo. It was a late Friday afternoon and all the students were gone. So was her father, who had come to talk to her anyway. He was the head of the company owning a bunch of dojos in the area, a brother to a politician who had a good chance to step up in the political ladder. Members of Sango's family were not some spoiled bigots, each and every one of them was working and their name was recognized and treated with respect there. They were an example that if a family worked hard and united they could reach wealth and power.

She had been always proud of being one of the Handa family, finding strength in the knowledge she belonged to a close-knit family who would come and help her if need arose. She had found a great joy in working her hardest to make her family proud.

Now she felt... Betrayed.

By the people she loved and cared for most in the whole world. Sango looked at the training sword on the floor beside her. She still could hear her father's voice.

"Dear, you know how important it is for Hiro to keep out family image intact. The election's coming close and he's counting on all of us. People here must know they can trust us, rely on the Handa name. Soon the journalists will start snooping around in search of scandals and dark secrets."

'Yeah,' Sango thought. 'As if those harpies could find anything at any of us, we're good workers, honorable citizens who obey rules and help others.' He had looked really concerned and troubled, as if he didn't really want to talk to her, but it was his duty to. She never was close with her dad, he wasn't the most emphatic person around. But he was also honest, just and generous. She had been about to tell him that he had nothing to worry about and just keep up his good work, but that had been the exact moment when...

"You can't meet with that man anymore, Sango, dear."

Sango still could feel the numbness that one sentence had brought upon her. She bitterly thought about her father telling her that he had learned she was dating 'that man', who was obviously a person with a bad reputation. It was fine for them to be friends, but a more serious relationship of a Handa girl and a lecherous adoptive son of a broken drunkard? She had barely heard his argumentation that he was no good, that he would use her and then leave for another pretty girl. 

All she had heard at that moment had been the sound of Miroku laughing at some joke told by Nazuna during their last meeting in the teacher's common room. She hadn't seen her father's concerned face, worried for his daughter and family. All she had seen was the melancholy and loneliness leaving Miroku's blue eyes every time she chose to smile his way.

And now she was sitting in an empty dojo room, feeling her heart ache, feeling cold and vulnerable. A very small part of her understood her father's concerns, after all Miroku wasn't a saint, but... But during the years of friendship she got to know the man behind his wandering hands, the smart, selfless man who didn't care what the world thought about those he cared for. He was the most caring person, always finding time to at least call his adoptive father, never seriously complaining about his life choices, but always supporting him in his decisions. For the past few weeks she was learning to trust him on a totally different level and learned that Miroku could be a wonderful partner, never treating her as less because of her gender, never straying from the rules they had discussed at their second date. The friend she had had a crush on became her boyfriend and now... Now she was expected to tell him that things were going to return to them being friends, as if their relationship never was anything more. How could his family not trust her to choose a good partner? How could they be so shallow to not see the sensitive, a bit sarcastic man, who would do anything for his closes ones? How could they not peer under the mask of cheerfulness to see the lonely, depressed man he was when there was no one around to witness his weakness?

Sango wanted to cry, but it wasn't like her. So instead she grabbed the kendo sword and with a yell started to mercilessly practicing all the katas she knew. All her anger, confusion and pain she put in her body's movements, unwilling to stop even when her muscles started to ache and her skin was wet with sweat. Still, there were no tears.

With a cry Sango brought her sword down from above her head, intending to stop the swing at the height of her ankles.

Her body shook when something grasped the sword around the height of her shoulders and held it there against the power of her muscles. Sango opened her eyes, startled out of her trance.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Rin said and released the training sword from the grip of her left hand as if she let go of a balloon, not a training weapon. Her face was worried and open, a kind smile on her lips. There was no sign of strain in her expression. Sango took a step back, looking at the petite woman in front of herself. She lowered her arms, finally feeling the straining and ache of her body, panting heavily to get some oxygen in. 

"R-Rin," she uttered, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you some cookies I salvaged from the coffee meeting. I know you like my baking," Rin said, patting a bag slung over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Sango blinked at the woman who was patiently waiting for her reply. Rin obviously wasn't just asking our of curiosity, she was genuinely concerned.

"It's just a family thing," Sango shrugged, knowing her excuse sounded lame. Still, Rin gave a nod and didn't ask more.

"I see. Family things can be... complicated and confusing. Anyway, if you need to talk to someone just let me know," she smiled brightly. In that moment Sango realized how similar Rin was to Kagome, both sharing this aura of kindness and genuine friendliness, lacking the calculative glint in their eyes. "For now try to relax and... Here, have some cookies! I'm sure you're tired after so hard workout," Rin reached into her bag and took out of it a plastic box with the sugary treats. 'Kagome would act the same if she wasn't in Akita with Inuyasha right now,' Sango mused and inwardly smirked. 'Inuyasha would be so pissed at my dad... He hates people who judge others without knowing them... And it's very hard not to agree with him, my dad and the rest acted like total assholes.' She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew one thing, her family overstepped a boundary she couldn't ignore. Now, when she trained some of her conflicted emotions out of herself she was slowly starting to think again. The thought of her father brought a bitter taste to her mouth.

Sango didn't know when Rin led her to the nearest wall and sat against it with her. She just suddenly found herself sitting cross-legged, with the box in her lap, with a friend at her side. Rin started to chat with her, distracting her from all that she had on her mind and Sango relaxed, trying to find some peace of mind, utterly thankful that she had a friend at her side. 

Suddenly a dark gray and purple cloud flew in the room, dark tentacles of smoke-like mist reaching deep into the room. Sango jumped to her feet with a cry of alarm, but one inhale of the air that quickly darkened around them made her realize it wasn't smoke. It was something even worse. It was making breathing even harder than a smoke would.

"Miasma!" Sango heard Rin's voice through her coughing. She turned towards the other woman, but she barely could see through the thick cloud around them. "Don't breathe it in!"

"Rin!" she called and feel the world around her spinning. She tried to follow Rin's demand, but it was already too late. The sharp ache in her knees brought her to consciousness as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. She could hear Rin calling, but couldn't understand the words, if they were words. Before her sight blurred to darkness she was a tentacle slinking across the floor towards her. 

The last thing Sango saw before losing consciousness was a pale face of a beautiful woman with pale blue eyes and black hair... She knew her name, she was sure of it, but she couldn't remember it.

'Miroku!' she called in her mind instead, sliding down towards the land of not knowing.

.

A man and a woman stood in the room, the dark clouds of miasma around them disappearing without a trace.

"Let's take the Handa and just kill the other," suggested the man.

"You don't realize how lucky we are," the woman chuckled and reached towards the form of the smaller woman to turn her on her back. Rin's head lolled to the side. "The one's worth more than the whole Handa family."

What do you mean? It's just a human with no significance," the man peered at the said human curiously while his henchmen entered the room and took care of the Handa. "Hm... She feels... Odd."

He lifted his red eyes towards his female companion.

"She bears the aura of one of the Fangs of the West in herself," the woman explained and when he raised an eyebrow she smirked. "I will check her data to test my theory, but in any case she has ties to the Akita."

The man smirked back and let a thin tentacle reach from inside of his sleeve to caress Rin's cheek. 

"Akita will pay more," he grinned and then gestured for his men to take this one too, while he reached into his pocket and dropped a piece of paper on the floor. "Go, honey, check her data, I'm sure the old At has to know something if she has her as a teacher."

"The old lady has more knowledge than you think, dear," the female replied and walked out of the room. 'Two bitches who will learn their lesson,' she thought as she reached for her jacket on her way out.


	26. A Situation

Kagome pulled on her pajama pants and sighed happily, smoothing the shirt she wore and pushing her hair out of her face. The night sky was dark outside and the dinner was over. Inuyasha's family was nice, but overwhelming and she was pretty happy that she was back in her bedroom.

During the dinner she had learned that Inuyasha's tendency to steal food was a family trait, she had saw even the regal Lady Rumiko sneaking a pickle out of her husband's plate while Lady Izayoi, sitting on his other side, was keeping his attention on herself. Kagome had turned to tell about that to Inuyasha sitting beside her just to see him stuffing a very familiar boiled egg in his mouth. Before she had had a chance to complain about her egg it had been swallowed. Quickly it became apparent that it wasn't a sign of rudeness or gluttony as she had once thought. It was a game for them, a small exercise of speed, cunning and dexterity. 

She pulled a blanket from her bed and wrapped it around herself before exiting the room through the door leading to the garden. The trees were casting their shadows across the moonlit space, cool breeze spreading the smell of night flowers. The place was so serene, it was hard to believe it was a part of the household of Akita family elders. She looked up to the starry sky, it was pretty late and her family was probably asleep already, so she decided to call them the next day. She had only had a chance to send Souta a text about arriving safely at the manor. She entertained a though about calling Sango, but guessed she was probably spending some quality time with her boyfriend. 

She was out for a mere minute or two when she heard a soft thud to the side. When she turned her head that way she saw Inuyasha leaning casually against the wooden pillar supporting the roof over the porch.

"Hi, beautiful. Do you come here often?" he asked, wagging an eyebrow at her. Kagome couldn't help it, she started laughing. "Oi! What's so funny?"

"You are, you dork!" she pointed a finger at him, only to be grabbed by her wrist and pulled against his chest. She looked up and saw the pair of most beautiful yellow eyes shining down at her like eyes of a wild animal. Two arms wrapped around her, supporting her, keeping her warm. "Inu-"

His lips descended on hers before she could finish his name, coaxing her into the kiss with almost shy gentleness. With a sigh Kagome let herself relax against her hanyou, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down, not caring about the blanket sliding down her shoulders. They parted to breathe before kissing again.

She was exploring his mouth with her tongue, gliding it over his canines, when she heard her phone ringing from inside her room. She tried to pull away, but Inuyasha held her tightly. 

"Shh, it's probably just Rin checking if we're doing anything inappropriate," he muttered. Kagome patted his chest.

"We kinda are," she pointed out. "Do you really want your parents catching us? Let me answer it."

"Feh, we're adults, wench, we can kiss, you know," he let go of her without a pout.

Kagome ran to her room, ignoring the hanyou and picked up her cell phone. She glanced at the screen before answering the call and dreading what she was going to hear. It was Miroku calling and judging by his sense of humor she was in for a lecherous greeting.

"K-Kagome?" she froze when she heard Kohaku's shaking voice. Sango's younger brother was usually not one to prank people or allow others to egg him into dares. Why was he calling - and from Miroku's phone? His voice sounded scared, urgent.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked and felt Inuyasha standing just behind her, probably listening to what Kohaku wanted to say.

"We have a... Situation..."

Kagome could barely hear the last word over a roar of enormous volume. Then the connection got canceled and Kagome could hear only statics. She turned around to face Inuyasha, scowling and clutching his fists. She was about to say something when someone knocked on the door and she saw Touga entering the room without waiting for an invitation. Behind him stood Izayoi and Rumiko, both frowning.

"We have a situation," the daiyoukai growled.


	27. The Awakening

Sango woke up in a dark room, lit by a beam of light coming through a dirty glass window in the door. She groaned and tried to sit up, but a warm hand pressed on her shoulder.

"Don't sit up. You inhaled a lot of miasma and you have to take it easy until your body can purge it from itself," she heard a familiar, soft voice. The young woman looked to her side and saw Rin leaning over a concrete wall of the room they were in. The room was pretty small and there was no furniture, they had only a mat on which she was laying.

"What...? Where...?" she croaked out. Her throat was burning and she felt dizzy, her memories foggy. She had met with her father, who had been a dick... Rin had came to talk to her... A purple could of smoke...

"I'm not sure for how long we're here," Rin's voice was weak, but her eyes were shining with awareness. "I woke a while ago and there was no sound from behind the door. I... Uh, I don't know why we were kidnapped."

Sango could see how pale Rin was. She admired the other woman for being so brave and remaining calm in this situation.

"I... I just hope we can get out of here unscratched," she whispered. She herself was afraid, but too proud and stubborn to allow her fears and worries consume her. She had to keep a clear mind, try to find a way out of there. Carefully she rolled onto her back, happy that they weren't tied up or hurt. A glance to Rin's left hand proved her wrong.

"Rin!" Sango gasped when she saw blood smeared over Rin's hand a bit below the wrist. "You're bleeding! What happened?"

She sat up and reached for Rin's hand. How could that petite, fragile looking woman grab her training sword, a part of Sango's mind wondered, remembering that moment from the past. She knew it wasn't the cause of the injury, there had been no blood then...

"Uh... Don't worry, it's not bleeding much anymore," Rin looked to the door. "I... I bit myself. Don't worry about it," she repeated herself, awkwardly pulling her hand to her chest. 

"You... bit yourself? But why?" Sango was shocked. Why would Rin do something like that? Had it been because of the anxiety? Rin wasn't one to harm others or herself, but in a situation as stressful as their... Sango still couldn't understand. Rin sighed and shook her head.

"It's not important now," she said and looked straight in Sango's eyes. "Now, try to focus on getting better. We might have to fight those who will come for us."

Sango blinked at her words and even more at the emotionless, calm tone Rin was speaking in. That wasn't the voice a kidnapped, scared and helpless woman trapped in a locked room without any knowledge if there was someone coming should act. 

Rin spoke and looked more like a lieutenant in a besieged fort waiting for their general.

It was so odd, but also calming. Sango felt better, more sure of herself and their situation. She thought that it was much better than trying to calm a panicking companion. She felt almost as if she could be the weaker one for a change, rely on the strangely composed Rin for confidence. She bit her bottom lip and gave a nod.

"We're going to be fine," she stated and gave the door a fierce glare. 

Whoever had kidnapped them, for whatever reason - they wouldn't just sit and be helpless victims of their captors. 

At least she hoped so.

Sango woke up again from a mini nap when she heard a loud noise somewhere outside, it sounded as if a wall collapsed. She looked to Rin and saw the woman turned towards the door, her left hand in her mouth, blood dripping down her chin. Tears of pain were running down her cheeks. 

"Rin!" she exclaimed and saw the other woman drop her hand and look her way. She looked like a vampire with blood smudged around her mouth, Sango wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, Rin was obviously distressed and needed help, but Sango had no idea how to reassure her. "Rin, it will be okay... Just... Let me wrap your hand..."

Rin smiled brilliantly. "I know," she said and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, offering it to Sango, so she could wrap her injured hand. The PE teacher sighed in relief and started to cover her wound when another loud noise, followed by a distant scream, could be heard outside.


	28. The Ultimatum

Miroku was walking with Kohaku towards the dojo that belonged to Handa family and where they were secretly training. Miroku had been training with Kohaku ever since that fateful first lesson with Inuyasha, There was no chance the biology teacher could survive the historian's training without some extra work and Kohaku had been the one Miroku had turned to with his plea for help,

He wanted to date Sango and live long enough to actually see their relationship growing. With the way Inuyasha was pushing him to his limits Miroku supposed most would give up. But giving up on Sango? That was unthinkable. Not after tasting her sweet kisses and holding her hand in a cinema. He was willing to do whatever he could to be with her. She was the one who could make him forget about the whole world. 

Surprisingly, over their secret training sessions he and the college senior had bonded pretty well. Kohaku was a serious man, responsible, honest, honorable. He was going to be a good doctor one day, Miroku didn't doubt that. Kohaku had been at first wart of Miroku, but after some time spent together he had warmed up to him and even had voiced his approval for Miroku dating his big sister. But not before warning him that breaking Sango's heart would mean his painful demise. Miroku was in fact glad to know there was another man caring for his dear Sango so much. 

"My sis was going to be here today after work, but I'm sure she's gone now," Kohaku said as they left the street and approached the dojo. They were training so late to make sure their lessons were a secret. Today they had met after the school was over and had spent some quality time visiting some fun places. Miroku frowned as he looked at it, it felt... Odd. As if the air around the place was heavier than it should be. 

"Hm," he grunted, trying to put his finger on what was wrong. Of course, at such a late hour the place was desolated, but it wasn't a reason for it to feel off. 

"Huh?" Kohaku frowned when he tried to unlock the door and found it not locked. "The dojo should be closed, it's over an hour after the last customers and trainers are supposed to be gone and Sango should be home..."

"Uh..." Miroku looked at him uncertainly. He knew Sango wouldn't mind him taking extra training with Kohaku, but feared Inuyasha would decide to switch to more advanced teaching, knowing Miroku was training behind his back. He shivered at the mere thought of facing his hanyou instructor in a bad mood. "Should we cancel our meeting?"

"Maybe someone forgot to lock the door," Kohaku murmured. "I hope no one broke in. There's some training gear in there, Or maybe sis is still training? Let me check if the coast is clear, okay?"

Miroku nodded and waited patiently for Kohaku to come back from his scouting mission. He entertained himself by looking around the dojo. It was located within a pretty big yard where some exercises were held. Behind the fence on other side was a big parking area separating the dojo from an office building, on the other side was a small traditional restaurant. 

It was taking too long. Miroku grew bored of looking around at the landscape already knew and decided to check on the progress of Kohaku's scouting. He believed he could hear if Kohaku was talking to someone. He sneaked in through the opened door, went through the hall to the corridor connecting all the training rooms. There was only one room with its door opened, obviously where Kohaku had went. Miroku carefully advanced, listening to any noise. He heard none.

He dared to look inside and saw Kohaku kneeling under the far wall of the empty room.

"K-Kohaku?" he walked closer. "What's wrong?"

Kohaku looked up from a piece of paper he was holding. His face was pale, eyes haunted, mouth set in a tin line. Miroku, now worried, knelt beside him.

"They kidnapped her," Kohaku whispered.

.

Miroku wasn't sure how much time had passed since the moment they had found the note and the present. He was sitting by Kohaku in the main hall of the dojo, looking at the people running around. They had called Kohaku's father, who immediately had called the police and had informed the rest of the family about the abduction. Now Miroku was sitting with his friend on a bench in a corner, watching Mr. Handa and a police officer talking by the counter across the place. He was sick with worry, after inspecting the dojo the police had found practically nothing of importance, beside the piece of paper with the information that Sango was taken and that the kidnappers were going to call her father soon. The cops were mostly humans, but there were a few youkai among them, but sadly even the enhanced youkai senses couldn't find any clues to who was behind the kidnapping.

Miroku knew one thing he hadn't knew before, he disliked Sango's father. A lot. The man, after learning his name, was acting pretty rudely towards him and was putting his nose in the policemen work. Kohaku, on the other hand, was simply sitting there, trying to be out of everyone's way, but alert in case he could help in any way. Miroku grit his teeth. They had no leads and it was making him want to puke, the knowledge his precious Sango was kidnapped, trapped somewhere by unknown people, maybe hurt... He clenched his fists and noticed Kohaku doing the same. 

After the arrival of the police they had gave their statements, then had been dismissed to step aside and let the professionals do their job. Miroku felt so useless, so helpless.. There was nothing he could do to help his beloved, but he also couldn't just go back home and wait there, hoping for the nightmare to end with Sango safe and back with them. He glanced at Kohaku, who was staring at his father and the officer he was talking to with intense, desperate eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Hey," he said to the younger man quietly. "It's going to be okay. Sango's strong and they won't hurt her, she's valuable to them."

He tried to sound calm, convincing. He couldn't help with the investigation, but maybe he could help his friend feel a bit better... Kohaku relaxed a little and gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah. She's the fiercest of us," Kohaku whispered.

It was when Mr. Handa's phone rang, just as it had been stated in the note. The sound had an almost magical result, as soon as it sounded all the movements and talking ceased. Even Miroku's heart seemed to stop beating for a second. The head policeman waved a hand at his men, probably to make them track from where the caller was calling. Sango's dad answered it and put it on the speaker.

"Good evening, Handa-san," a female voice could be heard in the eerily silent room. "And greetings to you, boys."

"Where's my daughter? What do you want?" Sango's father asked impatiently. The woman sounded bored.

"First of all, I'm sorry, boys, but you won't get anywhere with your tracking, I'm calling from far away from the dojo and our hideout. You may call me Kagura," she added. The police officer responsible for tracking the caller sighed.

"A phone booth on the other side of the city," he muttered. Miroku's hope of finding Sango that way died. Sango's father hit the top of the counter he was standing by with his fist.

"With that out of the way, let's talk business," Kagura said after a moment. "We're not interested in keeping your daughter for long. We hate to split families."

"What do you want? Is she alright? I want to talk to her!" Sago's father sounded more than a little anxious. Miroku was listening carefully to everything, feeling like a weak observer, unable to aid those in need. He even found in himself to feel pity for the man who was afraid for his daughter.

"Sadly, your little princess is in another castle, so you can't chat," Kagura chuckled. "We will gladly give her back to you, you just have to exchange her for a half a million dollars."

"What?! That's insane!"

"Oh, I'm sure the great Handa family can afford that much. We don't want to insult you by suggesting a lower price for her well-being," Kagura didn't seem fazed by the man's cry. "Anyway, you have till midnight. I will call you to discuss the terms of exchange. If you don't agree I will inform you where you can find the first piece of your daughter."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Miroku realized it had been him who screamed that when everyone else looked his way. He grit his teeth and sat back down on the bench, not daring to look at anyone.

"I'm extremely sorry you troubled the police for that, they really don't have to tag along," Kagura continued as if he hadn't said anything. "It's better we don't see them again around. It could be... Nasty for our hostages... If we found out you're trying to trick us."

'Wait, hostages? Like: there's more than one?' Miroku stared at the phone in Mr. Handa's hand in shock.

"Uh... Of course. Don't hurt her," Sango's father nodded, looking at the grim-faced officer standing nearby. 

That was when a ball of light flew into the hall and materialized in a tall man, startling everyone. Two cops grabbed their weapons and shot at the newcomer, but the bullets flew to the ground, along with all the people in the room when a wave of youki rolled out from the stranger. 

Miroku grunted as he pulled his face from the floor. He knew that white-haired man who was now looking around the room at the people crawling to their knees and feet. He looked at Miroku and was about to approach him, ignoring the staring humans.

"Is that Akita-samey? Oh, good evening, my lord," came the voice of the Kagura woman, stopping the man in white suit in mid-step. His golden eyes turned towards Sango's father, currently kneeling and clutching the phone in his fist. "That's good, I have a message for you too."

"Speak," the youkai's voice was cool. Miroku realized that the woman located somewhere on the other side of the city was remarkably well-aware of what was happening inside the room. Had she some cameras there? But it made no sense, all the security cameras in the place were busted and there were no new ones.

"You probably came here looking for one Asakura Rin." Miroku blinked when he saw a shadow pass over the youkai's face. The woman on the other end of the line sounded pretty amused. "Look no more, she's with us."

"What is the meaning of this?" the daiyoukai asked firmly, certainly not amused.

"Oh, Handa-san will fill you in. Just know that you're supposed to bring the Shikon no Tama to the exchange," the woman replied. "Have a nice night."

The room was quiet for a moment after the connection was canceled. Finally Handa-san put the phone away.

"First of all," he started and pointed at the youkai. "Who are you and who gave you the right to... Look at me when I'm asking you a question!"

Miroku, to his surprise, found that the daiyoukai turned his way and focused his eyes on him. It was one thing to see Inuyasha's half-brother from some distance, but having his cold eyes looking straight at him...

"Explain to this Sesshomaru what's the meaning of this," he demanded in a calm voice. Part of Miroku's mind, the one not terrified of being in close proximity to the daiyoukai, realized with mild amusement that Mr. Handa's face was turning green while a youkai police man was whispering in his ear, obviously filling him in on who he had been screaming at. It was actually a bit surprising that Sango's father didn't know the daiyoukai's face. Youkai were a part of the society, living alongside humans, even if they were retaining much of their old customs. The Lord of the West, as other daiyoukai from the Youkai Council, weren't putting their noses into human politics and keeping to themselves, but they still were pretty well-known, wealthy and often heads of big companies. Lord Akita's photos were appearing in newspapers from time to time. Most of the policemen in the room were probably wondering why the daiyoukai was addressing a human teacher instead of the officer. But they weren't aware of the fact that the daiyoukai's half-brother was the teacher's friend and that he was also carrying the scent of the woman the daiyoukai had been looking for.

Miroku took a deep breath and sat back on his heels.

And then he explained.

Exactly a minute later the dojo exploded.

Exactly two minutes later Kohaku, with shaking hands, reached into Miroku's jacket pocket to retrieve his phone and call a certain English teacher.


	29. Midnight Meeting

Kagome stood on the concrete ground and swayed. Luckily for her a pair of arms was wrapped around her and stabilized her upward position. She felt kinda like after spending too much time in a roller coaster - her stomach wasn't sure which way to go, but after a moment it settled down and the feeling of dizziness passed. She looked thankfully at Inuyasha,but he wasn't looking at her. She turned around when she heard a scream and something cracking.

On the other side of the street was the dojo where she was often meeting with her friends. There were a bunch of police cars in front of the building and the building itself had a huge hole in the roof. It was also lacking a big part of the front wall. The reason for this - a huge white dog, was standing partially in and partially outside of the dojo, howling and growling at small figures of people running from it or hiding behind small barriers.

The dog shook itself and a part of the roof collapsed, giving it more space. Some of the men shouted for it to calm down, but the beast didn't listen, its red eyes glaring as it was turning its head this way and that.

"What...?" she breathed out, looking at the huge beast shaking off a bunch of police men trying to restrain it. 

"Keep your girl safe," Touga, who had brought them there in a ball of his own youki spoke firmly, his eyes never leaving the dog.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome closer. "My friends are there, he better not trample them."

"What's going on?" she asked when the daiyoukai crossed the street in one leap before he jumped over the fence and made his way straight for the howling dog.

"Sesshomaru's pissed," Inuyasha explained. "According to Jaken, who called dad, they were looking for Rin before he lost control."

Kagome stared in shock at the dog that was supposed to be Inuyasha's calm brother. Touga shouted at the policemen to move away and approached the dog. The canine lowered his head to look at the daiyoukai, growling and barking. The woman looked at her boyfriend, who had his ears tilted that way, but was observing the policemen retreating towards their cars and a short person who could be just Jaken, standing beside the fallen sign with the dojo's name.

"Come, we'll try to ask them," Inuyasha pulled her with himself, making sure she wouldn't trip. Confused Kagome followed him, hoping they would get answers, and soon. She looked around the group of people hidden behind the cars and sighed when she spotted Miroku and Kohaku among them, along with some members of Sango's family. Sango's father was clearly not pleased with the huge dog destroying his property, his shaking finger pointed at the dog was a good indicator. As they approached Inuyasha let go of her and scowled at the policemen eyeing them.

"The Akita House will pay for the destruction." Inuyasha stated, easily drawing everyone's attention to himself. He scowled. "When Sesshomaru gets to his senses he'll send someone to assess the wreckage and you'll get paid, so quit yapping."

"Who are you?" asked the officer sternly, obviously deciding to leave the dog to the other white-haired youkai and just focus on the hanyou and a woman in front of him. "This isn't a place for a passerby spectators."

"That's Akita Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome, they're friends family," Kohaku made his way to stand beside them. He had a shallow cut across his cheek and was pressing a tissue to it to stop the bleeding. Miroku walked behind him, pale and tense. Kagome bit her lip. "We called them."

"Yeah, we hoped you could do something with your brother," Miroku murmured, looking at the dog, who was sniffing the air as if trying to catch a very faint scent. The man standing in front of the canine was talking, but from the distance no one could hear him. "And you brought a backup."

"Son, you shouldn't introduce more outsiders to our matters," Sango's father scolded. He sounded tired and defeated. Kagome felt sorry for him, he was just a human and probably wasn't used to dealing with enraged daiyoukai or police in the middle of the night. 

"It's alright, dad," Kohaku said and turned to the newly arrived pair. "They kidnapped Sango and Rin and want a ransom for their lives."

"What?!" Kagome covered her mouth with a hand. Who would do that? 

"Keh, that explains why Sesshomaru lost it," Inuyasha growled and glared at the intrigued looks he received from the group gathered around them. "She's his daughter and the bastard is more possessive than I am."

Kagome saw that despite his rather nonchalant words Inuyasha was worried and tense. She dared to grab his hand and felt him squeeze it.

The dog howled again, but this time he jumped out of the hole in the building and straight into the sky. Without a warning the canine flew to the East, leaving gaping people in his wake.

"Hey!" Touga approached them, moving fast. The youkai related policemen bowed to the daiyoukai, who ignored them and looked straight at the officer and others gathered around his youngest son. "Sesshomaru sensed Rin. You should follow him, maybe you can get to the kidnappers before he tears all of them," he informed the policemen.

Sango's father looked like he was about to say something, but the police officer just looked at the daiyoukai and immediately turned towards his men. In a few minutes all that was left from the gathering were Kohaku, his dad, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and his father, and Jaken, who finally dared to approach them, looking longingly after his master.

Kagome laid a hand on Kohaku's shoulder.

"It'll be fine," she said to the boy.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded and sighed. "Do you think there's a kettle and a jar of coffee in the dojo? I could use some coffee and you all look like you need it too."

"Yeah... Come, we'll see if the trainers' room is intact," Kohaku nodded and started to lead his father towards the ruined entrance.

"I'm going after them," Touga said when everyone turned towards the dojo.

"Will you make extra sure Sango and Rin are okay?" Kagome asked. The daiyoukai smiled.

"Of course, my dear," he smiled and changed into a ball of light that flew after the huge dog.


	30. Coffee In The Bed

Kagome groggily opened her eyes and looked up to an unfamiliar ceiling. Memories slowly, reluctant, filled the gaps in her mind.

They had came to the dojo to find Sango and Rin kidnapped, their friends gathered there, worried and anxious. Then Sesshomaru had left after - as Touga and Inuyasha had put it - sensing Rin. 

When the group that was left behind had gathered around a table in the trainers' room in the dojo, everyone with a mug of coffee in their hand, Inuyasha had shed some light on the matters.

"Rin's Sesshomaru's daughter. Adopted, but she shares his blood," he had said. "They share a special connection. We keep that secret so she can have a normal life and Sesshomaru's enemies don't go after her to get to him."

Kagome frowned, glaring at the ceiling. She understood the reasons that Rin and Inuyasha kept that a secret, but she still didn't like the fact that there were so important things in Inuyasha's life she didn't know until now. 'Well, as our relationship will progress I will learn more about him, just like he about me,' she decided.

Then Kohaku and Miroku had told them about the found note and the call from Kagura. Inuyasha had laughed at the demand to give the kidnappers the Shikon no Tama. When Sango's father had asked what exactly it was Inuyasha had told them that it was one of many artifacts that the House of the West held in its vaults. 

It had been way past midnight when Touga had called Inuyasha's phone to inform them about the success of the mission. He had assured Sango's family that she was alright, as was Rin. Not too long after that Kagome fell asleep.

Just to wake up in this room. She looked around the place - it was a traditional room with tatami on the floor and a few pieces of furniture scattered under the walls. She was laying on a futon, under a warm blanket. She peered under it and found herself lacking her clothes, but dressed in a shirt obviously designed for a male wearer.

She was in Inuyasha's bedroom, dressed in his shirt. 

Suddenly the most wonderful scent filled the air and as she inhaled it the door slid open, revealing Inuyasha dressed in a simple yukata, holding a coffee pot and two cups. He looked most appealing.

"Hey," he said and entered the room. Kagome pulled the blanket under her chin and smiled at him.

"Hi there. Is that the drink of the gods?" she asked. Inuyasha walked towards her and sat on the edge of the futon before pouring the coffee to the mugs. She sat up just in time to get her drink and she happily sipped the hot liquid. 

"I called your mom, so she knows you're fine," he said. "Sadly, my moms say they won't send our things back, we have to go there and get them ourselves the next time we visit."

"Oh," Kagome smiled. She had only some clothes left in Inuyasha's parent's house, they could wait. "What about Sango and Rin? How is Miroku and Kohaku? What about your brother?"

Inuyasha took a while to sip his coffee before he replied, looking at her. He looked relaxed and calm, so she didn't try to make him spill his secrets faster. It was better to let him put his reply together in his head first.

"Sango's fine and at home with her family. Miroku's with them, but when I talked to him today he sounded much better than before. I think we can visit them later today or tomorrow, after they have some rest. Rin had to see a doctor since she hurt herself, but she's fine now."

"She hurt herself? But your father told she was okay! What..."

"Quiet, wench," he wagged a finger at her when she almost spilled her coffee on the blanket. "She cut her hand to get Sesshomaru's attention. I told you, she had a special bond with him, when she's hurt he can sense her. Anyway, she'll wear bandages on her hand for a while and that's all."

"Oh," Kagome sighed in relief.

"There was some attention from the media," Inuyasha continued. "But Sesshomaru, dad and Sango's father will smooth things as much as possible. You know, there was a daiyoukai transforming and throwing a fit in the middle of the city, before running away to a warehouse and leveling the place. "

"What happened to the kidnappers?" Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked at her hanyou, who merely shrugged.

"Dad said that when he and the police came there the whole place was torn. They found a bunch of dead guys and that Kagura woman trying to fend off Sesshomaru. Somehow dad managed to keep her from Sesshomaru's fangs and she was more than willing to talk to the police, as long as they kept her away from my brother."

Kagome felt a shiver run down her back. Youkai followed more primal laws and if someone attacked their blood they often killed in retaliation. 

"Anyway, Kagura said that her boss, Onigumo, owed some money to some yakuza men and wanted to pay them before moving to America," Inuyasha continued. "She said that at first they planned to kidnap only Sango, but Rin was there and Onigumo's friend suggested to use her to get the Shikon no Tama. According to Kagura it was going to be sold on a youkai black market. Anyway, Kagura's going to go to jail and that's that."

"I'm just glad Sango and Rin are safe," Kagome sighed and finished her coffee. She put her mug aside and curled in a ball under the blanket. Inuyasha looked down at her with a little frown. "There's room for you too, if you want to lay down with me," she said and then smiled because he finished his drink in one go and reclined on the futon beside her.

She moved closer to her boyfriend and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing in relief and simply glad to have a calm moment to cuddle in bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I owe you an apology. I know this whole kidnapped arc is a mess. I wish I could write it better, but I am kinda restrained by how the story itself and by the fact I didn't really want to go in dark angsty//drama lands. The other thing is that the past two weeks were rather messy - my mom got those pains in her arm and then got to a hospital and she's coming back today, and I'm spending my days mostly too anxious to focus on writing - or writing good at least.   
> Anyway, since I'm not entirely pleased with the arc, but for now I can't make it better (I might return and rewrite it one day) I decided to post the whole thing at once, so you don't wait for days for an update.  
> So, feel free to give me pointers or just share your opinion on this.


	31. The Sunday Afternoon

"Oh, you all are so annoying!" Sango groaned when Kohaku reached to adjust the pillow supporting her on the couch. The young man blushed, but didn't move his hand away before he was done with the pillow.

Everyone was there, in Sango's house, this Sunday evening. Beside Sango and Kohaku there was their mother, a quiet woman who was simply relieved that her baby girl was safe and back home. Miroku was sitting in a chair next to Sango's couch, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the other side of a small coffee table located in front of the couch, occupying the fluffy carpet. Rin was the one that finished the circle. 

"Oh, dear, we were so worried about you," Sango's mother said. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor to see..."

"No, mother, I'm fine. It's Rin who was wounded," Sango shook her head.

"It is already healing," Rin smiled and gestured towards her bandaged hand. The middle-aged woman inspected the bandages and looked at Rin in concern. "Actually, it was self inflicted."

Now Sango's mother looked more troubled than before. Kagome could hear a soft growl from Inuyasha.

"Since Rin's kin to my brother he could sense her getting injured and go straight to where they were kept, not mentioning that the smell of blood is a pretty easy to track," he explained, obviously not pleased that he had to do that. Kagome offered him a soft smile.

"I read that some youkai species can link their pack mates by sharing blood, but I never thought it was possible with a human," Miroku murmured, looking at the hanyou hopefully. Kagome shared his hope that her boyfriend would share more inu youkai secrets with them. Youkai biology in psychology in general were well known, but many species tended to keep their secrets hidden. 

"Keh, my brother and Rin aren't just connected by blood, the asshole used Tenseiga on her," 

"Wasn't Tenseiga the twin sword of Tessaiga?" Sango asked. Kagome smirked, suspecting that there was not only the PE teacher's curiosity behind the question, but also the desire to keep the discussion and attention of others off herself .

"Yes." It was Rin who answered. "Tenseiga is the Fang of Healing and as such is capable of healing and bringing to life a hundred fallen souls. But while Tessaiga is reliable, always aiding its chosen master, the one who wishes to protect," Rin smiled at the scowling hanyou, making some of the listeners smile. "Tenseiga is more moody with the resurrection. It won't work if there is any doubt or no compassion and sympathy of the heart of its wielder."

"Which makes it even more complicated for Sesshomaru, since he's such a cold bastard," Inuyasha huffed. "He used to complain how useless the blade that can't cut is."

"You know a lot of stuff about Tenseiga and Tessaiga, miss Asakura," Kohaku pointed out.

"Uh," Rin looked to her hands wrapped around her coffee cup.

"You told us it's because you do research on people," Sango pointed out, the tone of her voice indicating she wasn't angry at her. After all Rin and Inuyasha had tried to do their best not to actually lie about their relationship as members of the same pack. "But you actually learned this straight from the source, huh?"

"Actually... Yes, I did," Rim smiled apologetically. "I mean about the swords. I still like to collect trivia on people I care about, just in case. I guess it's a habit I picked up from my father. The only people I don't know much about here is Mr. Handa and his mother."

"Oh," Kohaku blushed a little and looked to the side. Kagome smirked.

"I think if you two feel like it you can exchange some information," she teased, causing some of the occupants of Sango's living room to chuckle while others blushed. Sango grinned wickedly when she saw her little brother adjusting her pillow again.

"It's pretty amazing to learn that two members of the Inu no Taisho's family work with my daughter," Mrs. Handa said after an awkward moment.

"It's not a big deal," Inuyasha shrugged. "I tend to stray away from the den and Rin wanted to do things on her own," he said and looked at his friends seriously. "Sorry for keeping out stuff, it's not that we didn't trust you, it was just..."

"It was just easier that way and it was safer for me to not have visible links to father, I guess," Rin said. "I mean, Kagome, you were bound to know sooner or later, since you're Inuyasha's girlfriend, and I think father would consent for us to fill you all in."

"It's okay," Kagome said with a soft smile. "We know you wanted to keep each other safe."

"About that," Inuyasha this time glared at everyone, especially Sango's mother, that in turn made Sango and Kohaku scowl at him. "This is not going to be a common knowledge. I use my family name, so I don't mind if you tell others there's more in common with me and the Inu no Taisho than just the same last name. But Rin has to stay 'not attached' to the Western Lord. If you so much as whisper this in a locked room my brother will get cross."

"Be calm, Inuyasha, we won't spread that info," Miroku smiled. "So, on the more happy note, what are you going to to the next week, go to work as if nothing happened?"

"Exactly!" Sango exclaimed. "I don't want anyone babysitting me."

"I agree. There is no need to raise suspicions," Rin nodded. "After all the whole gang was slain, so there is no worry someone could try and go after us again."

"Still," Miroku looked sternly at Sango. "You have to stay safe. We don't want that to happen again."

"I agree with him," Sango's mother nodded and gave Miroku an approving smile. "Your friend is right, you two were selected because of who you are. Someone else can go after you."

"Taken care of," Inuyasha cut in before either of women could say anything. When everyone gave him puzzled looks he just sighed. "First - I guess the police will have someone making sure you're okay. And... Show yourself."

Kagome gasped when suddenly two lower inu youkai appeared seemingly from thin air, seated near Sango and Rin. Their youki was faint, could be easily mistaken for Inuyasha's, but as she focused on the youkai sitting closest to her she realized it was different., but just a little. They reminded her of the dog guards of the Akita family manor, but they were smaller than the guardians, more agile and sleek. 

"Oh goodness!" Sango's mother rested a hand against her chest, looking at the dog-like creature practically sitting at her feet. It looked up lazily before turning back to the hanyou. When Inuyasha gave a nod, both youkai disappeared.

"Um," Sango carefully adjusted her feet so to make more space for the youkai. "That was... sudden. Are those your brother's?"

"Feh," Inuyasha nodded. "Don't get used to them, they are temporarily following you. And don't be surprised if they eat your food."

Kagome giggled when she saw Kohaku eyeing the space where the youkai near Rin had been a moment ago. She wondered if he wanted to reach a hand and see if he could touch it. She sure was pretty tempted to do that. Miroku looked pretty curious, but from the expression on Inuyasha's face the time of inu youkai secrets reveal was over.

"And speaking of food," Inuyasha reached into his pocket. "Let's order something from KFC."


	32. Date Plans

It was hard to believe that the cray weekend of Sango and Rin's kidnapping had been two weeks ago. Kagome was still shocked how much had been hidden from the public view. One could think that the kidnapping of a Handa girl, not mentioning the great dog running rampant through the city, followed by a bunch of police cars could raise some questions. And yet nothing came out of it. 

The next Monday they all had attended school as if the whole thing had happened to someone else. Oh, a few journalists had tried to sniff around, at least that was what Sango had told her, but they had lost interest after a couple of days because Handa family never had told much. 

Today, the second Sunday from the crazy weekend, was her first free day and she had a date coming soon. He was probably on his way to her home. Kagome smiled at the prospect of spending the whole Sunday with her favorite hanyou. They were probably going to start by eating in that tiny ramen shop he liked to take her to. Then they would go for a doggy back ride across the city rooftops (which was a total must since their first ride) to arrive at some amazing place he knew about and wanted to show her. Then, for the evening, they would go to see a movie she had chosen and have dinner together before he returned her home.

She was finishing with her preparations, making sure she look presentable in her dress and her hair swept over one shoulder. Giggling she put on earrings with little flowers hanging on tiny chains. They'd sway and chime as she moved, drawing attention to her ear and neck. Inuyasha always noticed her earrings, especially if they were longer ones. She suspected he had a thing for ears and necks. 

As she walked down the stairs she felt a youki from the living room, where her family was seated. It wasn't Inuyasha's so she decided to check it out. What she saw and heard made her lose all thoughts about Inuyasha and his ear affinity.

"...It'd be a wonderful opportunity to meet, get to know each other and discuss the alliance between our houses. So, what do you say, Higurashi-san?" Touga, dressed in dark kimono that looked expensive, smiled at Mrs. Higurashi. Before Kagome or her mother could say anything Kagome's grandfather fished a sacred paper out of his sleeve and threw it at the man seated on the other side of the low table. The paper sizzled and turned to ashes before even reaching him. Touga gave no sign he even noticed it.

"Un... Akita-san, that's a very... Um," Mrs. Higurashi looked unsure. "I don't know what to say..."

"Oh, please, agree to it!" the daiyoukai said. "From a secret contact I know my son already has a date with your daughter scheduled, it wouldn't harm anyone if we... Broadened it a little. We will have a family date, it will be fun!"

"But... Paris...?"


	33. The Date

Kagome was walking beside Inuyasha, the hanyou holding her hand. The weather was nice, the park path pleasant and almost empty, it was generally a nice stroll in the shade of the trees.

And not in Paris.

Inuyasha had arrived to pick her up just in the right moment before her mother could give in. He had grumbled at his father, saying that he didn't care what he was thinking, but he already had his date with Kagome planned. After a short discussion Touga had gave in, deciding to whisk them away to Paris at some other time, when they'd have more time to enjoy the stay. After all tomorrow they had to be at work.

Still, the elders of their families decided to join the date and now were trailing behind the pair. Kagome was just glad that grandfather and Souta couldn't join them, but she was highly aware that her mother and Inuyasha's father were talking about all kinds of things, mostly stuff about their kids.

She looked up to Inuyasha and saw how tense he was, his ears tilted back. When her noticed her looking at him he smiled faintly and relaxed, squeezing her fingers a little.

"Dad's just telling funny stories from my childhood," he explained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure mom will find some embarrassing stuff to tell him about me, too," she grinned and turned her gaze forward. "I'm glad you came to save me from the trip to Paris."

"Huh? I though all girls want to see Paris," he gave her his confused puppy look.

"Not necessarily during the school year," she shrugged. 

"Keh,"

"Do you think we can ditch them? They seem to be pretty distracted," she whispered to Inuyasha after walking for a few minutes in comfortable silence. His ears twitched. She had nothing against spending time with her family and his dad was pretty fun to be around too, but she really wanted to spend some time with Inuyasha alone. She felt a bit like their parents were shepherding them. 

"No way, if we leave them not supervised we can end up in an arranged marriage," he whispered back. She pouted.

"Would it be such a bad thing?" she asked teasingly, but in fact she wouldn't mind that. Inuyasha looked at her.

"You'd want to get married to a hanyou?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm dating one," she pointed out and squeezed his fingers. A rare broad and genuine smile spread across his lips.

"Let's ditch them," he decided, tugging her to a smaller path leading away between big bushes.

Two pairs of amused eyes followed them.

"Should we follow them?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Let's let them think they managed to ditch us for now," the daiyoukai smirked. "So, wanna bet if they get engaged before the fall?"

Mrs Higurashi looked after her daughter and her boyfriend.

"I'd say it's more likely before the next full moon," she murmured, causing her companion to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's plain now that I'm not only bad at Modern AUs, but also romance stuff.


	34. The Sunset

Kagome smiled and leaned in her backrest. A very firm, warm and handsome backrest that was sitting behind her and practically purring with contentment. 

They were watching the sun setting over the city landscape, seated on the roof of a tall building. They probably shouldn't be there, but when you had as a boyfriend a hanyou who could jump high and climb even higher it was hard not to take an advantage of it. 

They had fled from the park, leaving their parents to do what they wanted with the afternoon. Their date from that time forward was a very pleasant one, lacking in teasing and embarrassing stories, but full of fun and relaxation. She felt her strength being restored before the next week of work. And judging from Inuyasha's body language the kids who were to have history as their Monday lessons, were going to be given less hard questions. 

"So..." she said and giggled when a nose pressed into her ear. "Wanna see a movie or dump me at my home?"

"Feh, as if I wanted to dump you anywhere, wench," he murmured. "But we could go to have a coffee instead a movie."

"And what next?" she asked, tilting her head a little. The nose wandered to the spot under her ear and a pair of lips pressed against her pulse point in a way that made her heart trip.

"What else? The youkai drags his prey to the den and devours it," he mock bit her on the neck. His fangs barely pressed against her skin, but it still made her shiver. 

"Hey! I don't want to be eaten!" she tried to push his head away, but he growled and wrapped his arms around her torso. 

"I guess we could order something out..." he murmured. "But I'd still like to..."

"Inuyasha! You spend way too much time with Miroku!" Kagome laughed and finally managed to free an arm and push his head away from where he was placing little kisses to her neck. 

"I'm so misunderstood," he sighed and grinned when she laughed at him again.. "So, what do you say? Fish and fries?"

"You're missing the salad," she wagged a finger at him.

"I ain't no rabbit to eat salad, wench!" he grumbled, obviously amused. She gave him a peck to the jaw when he looked away.

""You suggested it, you pay," she said and stood up. Inuyasha quickly followed and let her climb to his back before taking her to a coffee shop he liked.

Meanwhile, outside an apartment building, Kohaku smiled at the woman that had spent the Sunday afternoon with him. She waved a hand and went inside, obviously happy that they had been together. Kohaku sighed, glad that he had a new friend. Spending time with her was fun and he hoped they could do that again. What could possibly go wrong and prevent them from spending some quality time again?

When he turned around there was a black limo parked behind him, a kappa dressed in a suit holding the opened door to the limo. From where he stood Kohaku could see the man sitting inside the car and observing him with piercing golden eyes.


	35. Post Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's cal it a bonus chapter, okay? It isn't long or stuff, I just really can't get it out of my head.

Sango and Miroku were standing in the living room window of Sango's house, looking at the street in front of it. 

A black limo was parked on the side of it and Kohaku was leaving it. They could easily see a white-haired man sitting in the car before the young man closed the door. Sango and Miroku were staring from behind a curtain as the boy bowed and the car rolled away. 

"That was Inuyasha's older brother," Miroku whispered, watching Kohaku walking down the path to the hose door. The boy was moving without the usual bounce in his step. Not that Miroku blamed him for walking stiffly after being in Inuyasha's brother's close proximity. He himself still remembered pretty well the huge canine tearing the dojo down and running away with blood lust in his eyes.

"Mhm. The daiyoukai," she nodded. Technically, the other youkai male related to Inuyasha was a daiyoukai too, but that was but a detail now. She was looking at Kohaku, his expression serene, as he approached the house.

"Hey, how are you?" they both asked the boy when he finally got inside and took off his shoes. Kohaku looked at them and blinked, the serene look on his face never fading.

"Fine. What's up?" he asked and smiled. "I hope you weren't doing anything, huh?" he teased. Sango blushed and Miroku chuckled, shaking his head.

They walked after Kohaku to the kitchen and watched him make coffee. 

"That was Inuyasha's brother," Sango said and Kohaku hummed in affirmation while adding coffee powder to his favorite cup. "Isn't he Rin's father?"

"Yeah, he is," Kohaku said. 

"Weren't you spending this afternoon with her?" inquired Miroku. They both looked at the youth worriedly. Was he in shock after being exposed to the daiyoukai? What had happened that Sesshomaru had brought him home in his limo? Had Sesshomaru gave Kohaku - Miroku felt cold shivers running down his spine - the daddy talk?

"Yup," Kohaku smiled and poured boiled water into the cup.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sango decided to stop beating around the bush. "Don't tell me he gave you the talk or asked what are your intentions towards his daughter?"

"Don't make it sound like he maimed me or something. We just talked, no big deal," Kohaku replied, reached into the fridge and dumped a tomato into his coffee. With a surprised look on his face he looked at the black liquid spilling over the rim of the cup and fished the tomato out of the cup. "Although I was a bit anxious for the first five minutes," he admitted and reached for a towel.


	36. Anonymous Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to the silly and light part of the story. I think we will be wrapping this AU up soon, guys, so yeah. Enjoy!

Kagome was talking to Nazuna about pros and cons of headphones while she felt someone approaching her. She turned her head and saw her hanyou historian stomping towards her with his mug in hand.

"Oi, wench!" he glared at her. 

"What's up?" she asked with a smile. Her boyfriend was obviously annoyed. Nazuna looked at him and then at Kagome with unsure eyes, not wanting to be the witness of the quarrel. She hated when people were arguing, besides being near angry Inuyasha was kinda like being close to an iron pole during a storm, at least in her opinion. She never understood how Kagome could act so calm and even challenge the temper of her boyfriend. 

Miroku, Sango and Kikyou, who were also in the common room, seemed to be very hopeful to see the entertaining spectacle. Inuyasha put his mug almost into Kagome's face.

"Did you touch my mug?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Nope, not lately," she replied, pointing to her own mug standing on the table next to her. "See? I'm not stealing your cup anymore."

"Keh," he gave a nod and seemed to calm down a bit. "Then have a look."

Kagome took his cup in her hand and peered into it. That was odd, usually she was the one to put little gifts there.

There was something on the bottom of it. A couple of square packages. When Kagome read the name of the firm on top of the first package she felt her cheeks heat up immediately. She looked up to Inuyasha, who was glaring inside his mug.

"Um... What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango dared to ask after a minute of watching her friends looking inside Inuyasha's cup. '

"I guess Kagome found a gift that isn't to Inuyasha's liking," Kikyou shrugged. Nowadays she was on civil speaking terms with her former rival and love interest, but wasn't too friendly. Usually she stuck with her own friends. Now her comment wasn't to aggravate anyone, she was just amused to see the looks on the couple's face. She had saw what was in Inuyasha's cup earlier.

"Someone put ab... inappropriate gift in his mug," Kagome replied, blushing hotly and not daring to meet Inuyasha's eyes after the initial glance. 

"What is it?" Nazuna asked curiously. Kagome gasped and covered her cheeks with her hands. "Come on, don't act like a bashful teen."

Inuyasha glanced at the smiling Nazuna, then around the room. And then he dumped the content of the mug onto the table top, making the audience gasp.

"Ah, a very practical, useful gift," Miroku chuckled and poked Inuyasha's side. "Whoever it was they got a good idea."

"Watch it, the only reason I'm not hitting you on the head is that there's no scent of you on them," Inuyasha growled.

"Well..." Sango said. "We're all adults here, it's just a bunch of condoms. I guess someone heard you're living together now and they decided it'd be funny to give you some... Settling down together gift."

"Or they just wanted to tease you two," Nazuna nodded.

"A stupid prank," Kikyou glared at the packages with disgust. 

"Uh, still... Kagome was morbidly embarrassed that someone was sticking their nose into their private life in their work place, but was thankful that no one of her friends, not even Kikyou, wanted to tease them about it. Still, for her it wasn't a good fit for the gift, not mentioning the way it was given. Inuyasha looked insulted more than embarrassed.

"That goes to the trash," Inuyasha grumbled and gathered the packages in one hand.

"What? Why are you going to throw away perfectly good..." Miroku started, but a glare from the hanyou. 

"They won't fit, so they're useless. But if you want them, here," and he offered the items to his friend.


	37. The Guy Who Asks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you, guys, I don't have any plans for this story. I kinda came up with stuff as I went and since I don't really see any reason to continue it I think I'll be stamping 'complete' on it. If I get an idea for an oneshot thing in this universe I'll add it after the ending.

The school corridor was buzzing with voices of teenagers running in every direction. It was just after the final class and the ones who weren't on the cleaning duty wanted to leave the building as soon as possible. Those assigned to cleaning were hurrying to deal with their duties.

And the teachers in all the classrooms were packing their things in a bit slower pace, taking deep sighs of relief that the work day was almost over. Yes, there were tests to grade, but that was going to come after the coffee break.

Kagome looked up when she heard some of the students that were working on tidying the tables and chairs giggle. A quick look towards the opened door made her heart beat faster.

Inuyasha stood there, this gruff man that had became a bit more open during the year she was working at the school. The man she had once rushed on, who had came to her shrine during his most vulnerable tome to ask her to be his girlfriend. 

The most wonderful guy, who held two mugs of coffee in his hands. She almost sang when she smelled the thick scent of the beverage.

Inuyasha's ear tilted the students' way, probably listening to them commenting his sudden appearance at the classroom. 

"Go out," he said without looking at the teens as he made his way to Kagome's desk, his yellow eyes glued to her face. 

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. The look on his face shouted determination and focus. She felt a shiver run down her spine, as always when he looked at her with that twinkle in his eye.

"Kagome," he breathed out, his rough voice making every other sound in the room disappear. He looked down at her sitting by her desk, her papers partially hidden in the folders spread on the desktop. He glanced at her cup before handing it to her. Kagome grabbed the vessel carefully, a grateful smile on her face.

The smile vanished when she lowered her hands and saw that there was no coffee in her cup! That dog brought her an empty mug while his - she glanced at him taking a sip from his drink - his had coffee in it!

"Inuyasha...." she growled low. How dared he to tease her like that?! 

She glanced in her mug again, because he was looking there, despite her growling. There was something inside. A gift?

Kagome picked up a small box and opened it, frowning when she saw another box inside of the first one. Grumbling she put the mug on the desk and fished the smaller box out of it. To open it she had to twist the lid off of it, so she did it, a bit frustrated and curious. In the second box was a small pouch with ribbon tying it's mouth together. Kagome tugged the tie open to reveal yet another, tiny box. What was inside that Inuyasha went to such lengths to make obtaining it so odd? Usually his gifts were wrapped in one layer of paper. Whatever was inside had to be very small to fit..

...She shook out of the last box a small object that almost rolled off of her palm. She almost let it fall, too stunned to move, gaping at the object.

It was a silver band with a bunch of little transparent stones gathered on the top and forming a little flower.

An excited shriek of a teenage girl from somewhere to the side alerted her to the world around her. She lifted her eyes and saw Inuyasha kneeling in front of her, holding his mug in one hand and outstretching his other hand towards her. His eyes looked at her with so much determination and love she wasn't sure she could look away from them even if she wanted.

"Higurashi Kagome, marry me," he said. It was a simple sentence, one she had hoped to hear from quite some time now, but it still took her by surprise, adding to the shock of seeing the ring glimmering in her palm.

Kagome took in the image in front of her, the hanyou historian with his ears focused only on her. She wanted to remember every detail of his face at that moment. Her hands moved almost without her knowledge. She put the band where it belonged and reached for his coffee.

"I will, but you better give me that," she replied and smiled broadly when the hanyou surrendered his precious mug to her greedy grasp. She drank a sip before putting the cup on the desk, startled by the sound of running footsteps.

She looked at the hanyou, who was still kneeling, smiling happily up at her, a twinkle of playfulness in his eye. But the students were gone from the back of the classroom.

It took Kagome just a moment to realize where they went and that they hadn't left after Inuyasha had told them to.

"The Mug Buddies are engaged!" screamed some teens. Kagome blushed madly when she heard multiple voices cheering. 

"Oh, shit," Inuyasha muttered. "Wanna leave the school through the window?"

"Most certainly I do," Kagome sank into her chair with a groan, before taking another sip of Inuyasha's coffee and looking down at the ring around her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
